


The God of Yin and The Fox Spirit

by I_have_no_shame1996



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Animal spirits, Chinese Mythology - Freeform, Fluff, Gaara the God of earth, God/Goddess AU, Hashirama the God of Yang, Kakashi is the god of Wind, Killer Bee is the Eight tailed Dragon god, Love, M/M, Madara the God of Yin, Minato is the Nine Tailed God, Mito is The Queen Goddess of the West, Nara/Deer spirits, Rock Lee is the God of Youth, Uzumaki/Fox spirits, and the Fox spirits her children, etc - Freeform, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_no_shame1996/pseuds/I_have_no_shame1996
Summary: Long ago two brothers were born. The god of Yang and the god of Yin. The two ruled the heavens and earth together. One day there is a Fox spirit found roaming the earth with no knowledge of his existence known. Turns out he's more then just a fox spirit. So he must stay with the Uchiha household to keep a eye on him, but more then a family lineage was found.DISCLAIMER: I do not own this franchise Masashi Kishimoto does. I just own the plot and other stuff I made up.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts: 'Hi'  
> Speech: "Hi"  
> Time skips, POV, and etc.: Bye 
> 
> Quick note: Just wanted to say that i used some Chinese mythology and folklore in this but I changed a lot of things. So yeah, it's not meant to be correct, I was basically inspired my Chinese mythology. If you have any problems with this pls PM me or comment. I would love to talk about this in more depth with someone.

Long, long ago before the earth and heavens were born, there was a universe filled with only darkness. In this infinite space of darkness there was a cosmic egg that was kept warm for over thousands of years. One day the egg cracked and emerged a dwarf named Pa'n Ku. One day Pa'n Ku ripped a tear in space, separating the Yin from the Yang. He stood on the earth pushing them apart everyday as he became taller. 

When the day came that the heaven and the earth where far enough from each other he became so tall he was now a giant. Over time Pa'n Ku added pretty little details to his creations like valleys and mountains. His blood became the rivers and his eyes the sun and moon, but he was now dying, about to forever leave this world. So Pa'n Ku decided that before he shall leave he will pass his powers to two of his last creations. 

The god of Yang, Hashirama Senju and the god of Yin, Madara Uchiha. Not only did he create them but he also created a brother for each so that they shall never feel alone. The names were Tobirama Senju and Izuna Uchiha. Though Pa'n Ku hasn't spent much time with his last creations he loved them dearly and treated them as sons, but the time had came that the god of creation died. Leaving both Heaven and Earth in the hands of his two beloved sons. 

One was bright, kind and carefree, could understand your problems and show mercy, but responsible and knew when to take a stand. His heart is pure as light and strong as steal, and he would never gives up. The other seemed cold and mean and his kind actions don't match his harsh words, but he is a loving person from the bottom of his heart, never would he hurt the innocent for selfish deeds. He might be less merciful then his brother, but only because his heart is weak, he cares too much. Even with there differences the two sons cared for one an other and decided that it is best for them to rule the heavens and earths together. Naming themselves the Jade Emperor Yang and Jade Emperor Yin. 

Hashirama and Madara made their own clans like family, one is the Uchiha and the other was the Senju. They were called the divine descendants of the Yin and Yang, both lived similar lives with different abilities. The Senju has incredible healing abilities and nature abilities, bringing life to what they touch. The Uchiha has great visual and control abilities, nothing could be out of there grasp. Over time there were many gods and goddesses to come. The gods of the five elements, the nine tailed dragon Gods, the Queen Goddess of the west and the jade emperors themselves. Even humans start to appear on the earth and start to inhabit it, but our story starts not in the heavens but in the earth. 

Where thousands 0f years later, after mankind was born, a fox spirit roamed the forest. Not knowing of were he came from or he truly was, he grew with beauty and grace, naive and strong. He lived in the forest with all his animal friends. Which were great company but weren't enough. He felt alone with no one to call his own, no one to laugh or cry to, until one day a little girl stumbled upon him, deep in the forest. Her pink beautiful hair was like the cherry blossoms. Maybe that was the reason her parents named her Sakura. She became close with the fox spirit, even to help the boy fit in the outside, were the humans lived. She told him to hide his powers from the everyone to protect him from the evils of this world. No one in the heavens knew of his existence even the Jade emperors. It seems something else was hiding him from the heavens. Till one day a white snake spirit found him, in the town, one sunny day.


	2. Ch.1 So Don’t Forget

-Third Person POV-

Flashes between of light and darkness, fluctuating back and forth. Making it harder to see the face of the women with red hair. The only things you could tell was the that she was crying. Holding a baby with blonde hair and little whiskers on his cheeks, in her hand. A boy who resembles the baby is standing not to far away from her. Watching as her tears hit the ground. 

'M-mother? Is..... that you?' The boy reaches his hand out trying to the touch the red haired lady, but he was unsuccessful. His voice was unable to be heard and he couldn't seem to move. He looked around him. The screams of many, and the explosions in the sky were the only thing you can hear or see. It made it hard to listen to what the red haired lady had to say. 

"I will be hiding you away, to a far off land to protect you from her. I'm sorry, I am sending you away, but I promise to come and find you when this is over. Remember I-I," She choked on her words, before she could continued. 

"I will always love and protect you wherever you go. I will always stay in your heart, so don't forget." She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. Soon you could hear foot steps, so she quickly wiped her eyes and and turned her face in that direction. You could see two men walk up to her. 

"Mistress! They have breached the gates! Your husband is fighting, but your help is needed!" The said to her. She seemed shock when they mentioned her husband. She looked down at the child one more time. 

"My dear Naruto, you have to go now, but I want to tell you some things before I go. Please be safe, and make friends. Good ones. Eat properly and don't caught up with bad people, and girls. And most importantly be happy. I love you." She wiped the tears off her face once more and turned to the guards. 

"Take him somewhere safe, from harms way. If anything should happen contact me, any way you can. I must go help till the Jade Emperors arrive. Now go! Take him away!" She stood up with her dress flowing through the wind. She started to run of into the explosions. The boy that watched her from afar tried to run towards her. 

"Wait don't go! I have so many questions!" The more he ran the farther she seemed to be until she was almost out of view. He looked back to see the guards are flying away. The blonde fell to his knees with tears falling on the ground. He looked up and to see her gone and everything was on fire. It seemed to be eating everything alive. Including himself. 

"P-please don't leave me! Don't make me go through this! Please!" He pleaded as his voice started to hick, as the fire died down nothing was left, except total darkness and his cries. 

-Naruto's POV-

I sat up suddenly almost making me fall out of the tree. My heart was beating fast and my breath was heavy. I clenched my hands on the fabric of my cloths. Feeling as if I couldn't breath. I remembered what Sakura told me to do when this happens. 

~Flashback~

"Hey Naruto!" Said A little girl with pink hair sitting in front of the blonde, who was sitting and playing with the grass. Her eye beamed with excitement. The other boy tilted his head listening closely to what she had to say. 

"I learned something from the physician in town! It's supposed to help calm you down when you have that nightmare again!" She said smiling. 

"Really what is it?" He inquired.

"Count to ten!" Saying as she jumped up. She stood with one hand one each hip. Gleaming with pride. The blonde just looked up at her with confusion. 

"Count to ten?" She crouched down again. 

"Yeah! He said that when you count to ten then it takes your mind off of the nightmare and helps you breathe or something. I kinda stoped paying attention after some time." She said scratching the back of her head. 

"Oh, if that's the case then ok! I'll do it! Thank you Sakura!" He smiled brightly at her, but it soon changed.

"Um, but one thing." She tilted her head at him. 

"What?" He scratched the side of his face and smiled nervously. 

"I don't know how to count." She just laughed earning a pout from the boy. 

"Oh silly! I'll teach you." Naruto smiled and hugged the girl. 

"Thank you Sakura!" 

~Flashback End~ 

"C-count to t-ten. R-right." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

1 

2 

3 

4 

5 

6 

7 

8 

9 

10\. 

I could feel my heart slow down. It was like the weight on my chest was removed. I leaned back on the tree and looked up. The foliage was blocking my eyes from direct sunlight. I could see small parts of the sky and how the light looked while it shined through the leaves. The sky was sunny and you could smell the spring It kind of reminds me of that day. The day I met Sakura Haruno. 

~Flashback no.2~ 

A little blonde boy crying by the river side looking at his reflection in the water. The sun was bright making his hair shine. His eyes were a sparkling blue and tears made it look like a waterfall. The three whisker marks on each side of his face and tan complexion contrasted beautifully with his eyes. He had orange clothing with a navy blue edges and a red circle with a whirl on the front and back. 

He was all alone crying and what seemed to be a sunny day for spring season. Suddenly he heard rustling from the bushes behind. He turned around slowly scared of who this might be. 

"W-who is it?" He says in a shaky voice, but there was no response. He could only hear the person come closer and closer with every foot step. The wind sweeps past him ruffling his hair and drying the tears on his face. He slowly gets up his legs shaking and his heart beating in his ears. He tried to put on a brave face as hears the bushes rustle one more time. 

"Answer me! Who is there?" He see someone come out all of a sudden and closes his eyes shut. He flinched as he heard a thump on the ground. 

"Ouch!" The person said. They voice sounded high pitched and feminine. So he opened his eyes slowly to see a young girl around maybe 7-8 on the ground rubbing the back of her head. She had sea foam green eyes and pretty pink hair. Her forehead was kinda big though, but that wasn't important. 

"Um, who are you?" He said walking a bit closer to her. She looked up at him and tilted her head. 

"Who are you?" She said with a dumb founded look on her face. 

"H-hey! I asked you first!" The blonde said as he pointed at her. 

"I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Could you tell me who you are now?" She questioned. A cleared my thought a bit. 

"I'm Naruto." 

"Can you tell me your last name?" He looked down a bit, fidgeting with his hands. 

"I don't have one." She seemed confused as she got up and patted the dirt off her dress. 

"But everyone has a last name. It's ok though, so can we be friends?" She said raising her hand out towards Naruto, with a big smile on her face. The blonde boy started to walk forward and eventually past Sakura to sit down under a tree. Sakura huffed at him. Then walked over to we're he sat, looming over him. 

"Can I sit down?" She asked. Naruto laid his head the back of the tree and sighed. 

"Sure." Sakura quickly sat down under the tree and in the shade. 

"Are alone here? See your parents here too?" She asked, Naruto just looked the other way. With only one thing that went through his mind. 

"So don't forget." 

"Hhm?" Sakura hummed. 

"That was the only thing I can remember. Before they died or at least that's what I think happened. The rest was blurry and to much noise so I can't exactly remember." She to think for a moment. 

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know." Naruto smiled lightly. 

"It's fine, it's been so many years since then. It's not to bad really." She touched the side of the boys face making his eye go wide. Turning to face the young girl. She looked at his face examining it thoroughly having light shades of pink arriving on his face. 

"Then why were you crying?" She said a bit sternly, not noticing his blush on his face. 

"I-I wasn't crying." 

"Really then what are these tear stains on your face?" 

"There nothing I was just-." He was cut off by Sakura. 

"Just missing your family." Naruto didn't respond just averted his eyes from her. 

"It's ok to miss your family. There is nothing wrong with that and just because they are not here doesn't mean your alone. I'm here now. I will be your family and your friend. Ok?" Naruto nodded and looked back into her eyes. 

"Um, Sakura." 

"Yes Naruto?" 

"Could you move your hand?" She quickly moved her and blushed. They both sat in silence for few minutes until Sakura noticed the marking on Naruto's cloths. 

"Naruto can you show me the marking on your cloths?" He looked confused but straighten out his shirt. 

"This symbol." She said as she examined it. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

"No, no just this symbol is the symbol of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto's curiosity was peaked as he waited for Sakura to continue.

"It has been said that the Queen Goddess of the west who was almost as powerful as a Jade emperor had divine descendants just like the Jade emperors themselves. But instead of gods the were fox spirits. Well more like Demi-god fox spirits, but the are said to be as powerful as a regular god. It is said that there are very few of them making them seen with even more respect." 

"So does that mean I'm a Uzumaki? A fox spirit?" Sakura thought and nodded in response. 

"That could be it. That means you can do magic and stuff. Right?" She was exited, ecstatic that her new friend might be a fox spirit. 

"Um, I don't know?" She huffed. 

"You've never done something cool or weird without know how." Naruto shrugged. Then a light bulb went off in her head. 

"Why don't we try to test it out! Oh! It would be so fun!" Said exclaimed. 

"Ok, but what should I do?" The boy asked. Sakura thought for a moment till a late bloomed flower came into her view. She gasped as she picked it up and presented it to the boy. 

"Make it bloom!" She said. 

"Um, how do I do that?" 

"I don't know! Maybe hold it in your hands and think about it really hard then it might happen. I've read in story's that this is how they do it." She handed the boy the flower and made him cover his hand. He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded vigorously. So held the the flower in his cupped hands and closed his eyes. He thought over and over again. 

'Bloom. Bloom. Bloom. Bloom. Bloom. Bloom!' He felt something happen. Something traveled through him. It felt like an external energy flowed in him. It made him feel like he was capable to do things beyond his wildest dreams. Then he stoped. Opening his eyes slowly, still with his hands closed. He looked over to Sakura and she impatiently looked at him. They nodded at each other to see the flower. He opens his hands and inside was beautiful pink flower fully bloomed. 

"Y-you did it." Naruto was shocked but just nodded. 

"Oh My Naruto! You did it! You actually did it!" She was ecstatic, until she realized. 

"Oh wait! Naruto you must never do this again." She said worriedly. This statement brought the blonde out of his shock. 

"W-what! Why?" He asked. 

"No, no. What I meant was you can't do this in front of anyone else." He was concerned. 

"Why not?" 

"Oh Naruto, you don't know the evils of this world. The dangerous people who would use you. Must keep this a secret. If others should find out they'll use you, kill you, torture you even. The Kaguya lady I've read about her. She took animal spirits and used them for power. She is supposed to be dead but some believe not. So promise me to not let anyone see." Naruto nodded. 

"Okay I won't." 

"Good!" She smiled at him and he smiled back. 

~Flashback End~ 

"Naruto!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! This is gonna be a long ass book and a bit of a slow burn. Again I want to say that this is not a accurate representation of Chinese mythology. This is just inspired by it and yes I do reference different legends and fairytales but I changed a lot. And try to imagine them in Chinese clothing like in c-dramas. Anyway continue with the story and Thank you for reading!


	3. Ch.2 The Magician

-Third Person POV- 

"Naruto!" He snapped out of his thoughts, to realize that Sakura was standing at the bottom of the tree. With her hands on her hips and a pout on her face. 

"Hey Sakura." He says with a small yawn at attached to it.

"Naruto, I've been calling your name for the past 30 minutes. What have you been doing?" He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. 

"Sorry I was thinking about the day we first met." Sakura's pout turned into a soft smile remembering the time they spent with each other. It only lasted a few minutes till she remembered what she was here for. 

"Oh Naruto! Now is not the time to be caught up in memory's. There's a Magician in town. He says he could do magic and I really want to see!" She said squealing in excitement.

"But why? I could do magic, we don't have to go to town to see a fake." Naruto said confused, as he jumped down from the tree. Landing on his knee, like a some superhero and got up, fixing his cloths in the process. 

"Well that's not the only thing. I met Mr.Ibiki on the way here and he told me that Idate has come back from his mission! So he invited us for dinner!" My face light up. 

"Really Idate is back! I thought he said he was gonna be gone for a month?" He asked impatiently. Sakura's pout returns as she eyes him. 

'He doesn't act like this when I come back from missions. Humph, I'm a bit jealous right now!' She thought while Naruto was still eagerly waiting for a response. 

"Well I asked him he said that the other party's decision was made quickly, so he didn't have to stay for that long." 

"Well then? Let's go!" Naruto said as he rushed past her, out of the forest. Leaving Sakura behind.

"H-hey Naruto! Slow down! I can't run as fast as you!" She said running after him all the way to the town. 

~Time Skip~ 

They two walk into town, well more like Sakura was pulling the blonde through the town. Apparently he lost his motivation and really felt like sleeping. He had this bad feeling all of a sudden. Like something was wrong he didn't put to much thought to it and let Sakura drag him. 

"Come on Naruto! Hurry up!" She said pulling him through the town. 

"I regret coming to the town now. I want to go home and sleep!" He said, exaggerating the end until he smelled the savory aroma of ramen. 

"RAMEN! Hey let's go get some Sakura!" He said excitedly. Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"No Naruto. I want to go to see the magician and besides we have to go to Mr. Ibiki's house for food and Idate, but mostly food." Naruto sighed and slouched down again. Letting the pink haired girl carry him a long. He looked around and saw many people in the town. Not like there wasn't many people on regular days but this is a small trade village, with lots of ninjas but mostly traders. But this was definitely more then the normal. Which was weird. 

'Is this Magician really that good?' He thought as he finally decided to walk on his own two feet but let Sakura hold his hand and guide him through the crowd. Soon they were stuck in a spot close to the front. Not too far back where you can't see anything and not too up front were you would get caught in the crossfire. As you might thinking yourself the perfect place to watch, especially being twice as late as most of the people here. In front was a cart all decorated with hands of different monsters and small bottles contained of different colored liquids. It all was so cliche, extra even. Naruto turned over to Sakura and she was clearly exited. He sighed.

Then show starts with a boom. Literally. The Magician appeared out of white smoke. He had pale skin with long black hair, yellow eyes with black slits as the pupils instead of circles and purple eye shadow on the side of his eyes to the side of his nose. He reminded Naruto of a snake, the bad kind. The mans eyes meet his and the bad feeling returned. Something was up, he could clearly tell. He started to talk about how he was a great wizard that was known across the land and how he was doing us a favor by performing and gracing us with his presence, but the blonde stoped listening after the first few words, but even throughout the whole speech the Magician kept eye contact with him. Then the "Magic" began.

"Naruto! Are you seeing this!" She said in a whisper tone. Mesmerized by his cheap tricks and it's not like she didn't know it's fake, it's just that she would rather enjoy this then see the negative side of this. 

"Yeah, yeah I am, but don't you notice anything weird about him?" He said leaning a bit lower to down to Sakura, clapping in sync with the rest of the crowd. Not wanting to yell over the showers of "O's" and "Awe's" after this so called Magician finished another one of his tricks. 

"Uh? You mean his appearance? I think it's just for the show don't you think, cause no way there is someone that would-." 

"Tch, not that! I'm talking about the way he's staring at me from the beginning of the show. It's weird." She raised her eyebrow still looking ahead of her.

"Oh Naruto, he probably just glanced this way and why would he stare at you? It's not like you know each other, were he would be staring at you." Naruto would agree if it weren't for the fact that he hasn't broke eye contact since the beginning of the show, but the blonde didn't want this to ruin this experience for her so he kept this to himself. Through out the whole show both keep there eyes on the magician. One did it for fun and the other cause he didn't know why the other was so fixated one him. 

-Orochimaru P.O.V.- 

I made my entrance for this small town and all were amazed, as they should be. I was here kindly offering them entertainment for a low cost, they should be great full. I even say it out loud for all to hear, before I began the real show. Already I hear to awe's of the people, fascinated by these small tricks.

'Human folk are such gullible creatures mesmerized so easily by such small cheap tricks. It makes me laugh, they are nothing like him. I can't believe there even from the same race.' I thought until a person in the crowd caught my eye. 

Well more like the immensity of his power then him himself. He was prettier then the rest for sure. His crystal blue eyes and his tan skin made him seem like a hidden gem in the dirt, but that was of no importance to me. What was, was the power, it felt like I was in the presence of a god. It was hard to take my eyes of him. Then an amazing thought came into my mind. 

'Could he be the lost child?! It must be, other wise this great sense of power I feel! How would you explain that? I must bring him with me, if I do the heavens would reward me! I might even be able to- No, no. Mustn't get caught up in thoughts. I must take him first.' 

-Naruto's P.O.V.- 

The show is finally over and we can go and see Idate. So I hold Sakura's hand and start to walk off, but she pulls me back. 

"H-hey! Where you going?" She says confused. 

"To meet Idate." I said plainly and she huffed. 

"We have to give money first. We can't just walk off." Then I remembered we have to do that when we watch things like this. How troublesome. 

"I'll go pay and you stay right here." She said walking off to the stand as the magician still stared at me through the corners of his eyes. It sent shivers done my spine. I hope we just leave here soon. 

-Orochimaru's P.O.V.- 

One after another people come up to me and give there payment, telling me how great I am, but I'm only keeping my eyes on the boy. He's seemed to be standing not to for from me alone this a good time to- wait! He's alone? Where's the girl with him? I look around and see the pink haired girl coming toward me. I put on my smile and papered my usual response. 

"Um, Hi! Your performance was magnificent! Me and my friend really enjoyed it!" She said in such a bright and happy manor, handing me the money. I smiled at her kindly. 

"Why, thank you young lady. I'm glad that you enjoyed it so." My words wear like wind making her fire of happiness grow and it didn't have to be real for you to see it. It made me feel sick in a way. 

"No problem! Bye!" She said finally leaving, waving at me. I smiled and waved back to her. She ran up to the blonde and they started to leave. I check my surroundings, before calling on my servant.

"Manda." I said sternly and a small snake slithered down my arm, peaking his head out to see where he was. Then fully exposed himself into the palm of my hand. 

"Y-yes sire? What is that you need of me?" He said as loud as he could with his squeaky voice. Which was still quieter then normal speaking tone. 

"Attach yourself to that boy right there. The one with blonde hair." I say pointing to him in the distance. 

"Yes sire!" He said quickly, slithering down to the ground following his said target. I watched him wanting to make sure nothing happens. Manda slithers close to the boy almost close enough to climb on his shoes. Before that could happen Manda had turned into ash and flew into the air. My eyes widened seeing on of my servants fade away like dust, but it soon turned into a smirk, seeing as now I have confirmed that he his in fact the lost child. 

'Oh, how the heavens will repay me, but I must follow him myself seeing that any servant of mine will perish. I will have to wait then at the moment I will pounce." One of my other snake servant peaked through the collar. 

"Oh, brother. How I will miss you so." I glared at him and he whimpered and hide back inside. Look back in front of me and see him farther away. I slip into my shadow and follow him.


	4. Ch.3 Be Safe Naruto

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

"Should you knock first or should I?" Sakura and Naruto we're standing in front of the Ibiki household which was much bigger then theres. Then again the Ibiki's are known as the household that produces excellent soldiers. Mr.Ibiki himself is a famous soldier so standing in front of his big estate made them always feel a bit intimidated. 

"Um, Naruto. You do it." The blonde turned his head to her. 

"What! No! I'm not doing that!" She scoffed at his response.

"Well I'm not doing it! I did it last time, you do it!" Naruto gasped at her statement. 

"Uh, that is not true. I was the one who did it last time!" He said raising his voice louder, but before Sakura could respond, someone interrupted them. 

"Um, guys?" They turned around hearing the familiar voice behind them. To there surprise was Idate standing right there.the two seemed to forget about there previous argument as eyes widen when they slowly realize it's him. 

"IDATE!" They say in unison tackling him to the ground. They were going for a hug but ended up almost breaking his back.

"G-guy's c-can you p-ᴘlᴇᴀse get off?" 

"Oh! Sorry." Sakura said getting off of Naruto who was on top of Idate. 

"Sorry, Idate didn't mean to hurt you." He said lifting himself up before Idate held his lower arm. 

"No it's fine! W-when you fall on me, Naruto." He said stuttering a bit and a blush on his face, but still looking him in the eye. Naruto didn't know what to say, he just stared at him shyly. 

"T-that's very kind of you." He said averting eye contact and a light blush painted on his face. 

"Ahem!" They both boys came out of there shoujo manga moment. Naruto quickly got up and held out his hand to help Idate up. The pink haired girl stood there with her hands on her hips eyeing both of them. 

"We should go in side." She said sternly. 

"Y-yeah! I'll lead the way!" Idate said walking in front of them, while Naruto and Sakura walked together behind him. Walking through the the halls to the dining room takes longer then expected and this awkward silence is not helping. 

We at last reached our destination and the dining table is set with a wide assortments of food and sweets. The blonde and the pinkette were drooling at the sight of so many delicious meals all papered for them. 

"W-why did we stop coming over, again?" The starving blonde asked his also starving friend. 

"I, I don't know." She said shrugging the question off. Idate chuckled at of his two love struck friends have sparkles in there eyes. 

"You know you can sit and eat right?" They turned there heads to him. 

"W-we can? But what shouldn't we wait for Mr.Ibiki?" They said at the same time making it a bit creepy, but the amount of sparkles increased tenfold. He nervously smiled as they passionately stare at him. 

"Yeah, we should but brother should be here in a sec so I-." It seems that he was interrupted by his older brother this time. The maids opened the doors and in came Mr.Ibiki, had his head covered like always and was dressed in more casual robes. Even those were more extravagant then the ones Naruto or Sakura would wear. He walked in with a smile, striding towards us. 

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. Please have a seat." He said as he gestured to the table. He and Idate walked to there chair as the other practically jumped into theirs. They intensely eyed the food, but didn't take any yet, because of manners. 

"Please don't wait for me, begin." That was all Mr.Ibiki had to say for the two to start devouring the food in front of them. 

"Thank you!" They said brightly at there kind host. Idate started to eat as well, more then normal I might add, but then again he did travel that long of a distance from here so he must need to replenish his energy. Mr.Ibiki always ate full meals, with good nutrients, protein and stuff. Basically he always ate healthy, most probably why he's in such good shape. 

"So Naruto." That's all Mr.Ibiki had to say for me and Sakura to remember why we stopped coming over. 

'The Interrogations!' They thought with there mouths filled. 

"Where do you live again? I seem to forget." He said taking another bite of his food. Naruto swallowed down his and tried to not look suspicious, but Sakura started choked on her food. 

"Slow down, Sakura. There's plenty of food, no need to rush." Mr.Ibiki said in a bit of a insulting way. Which made Naruto rather angry at the thought of someone being so rude to his sister like best friend. He put it all behind him seeing that she was about to choke to death. 

He patted his back as Idate asked the servant to bring a glass of water for the pinkette. The blonde was quite concerned for her seeing that it seemed to be bad. Till he leaned down to peak at her face and he could see her wink at him. It all made sense. 

'She's putting up an act so we can change the topic! Genius Sakura!' Then the maid walked over with some water and handed it to Sakura. She grabbed the glass and swallowed all the water down. Placing the glass on the table she took some heavy breaths before facing towards Mr.Ibiki. 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I think we should be going." Idate almost stood up to speak, but refrained from hitting something. 

"But why? Are you feeling that unwell?" He said quite loudly. 

"Yes I do, and I would go myself but it is pretty late and I don't believe I have the strength to walk alone." Mr.Ibiki nodded before standing up. So did Idate, he was disappointed but also was understanding.

"I guess it can't be helped. It was wonderful seeing you both again." Naruto and Sakura stood up with one of the blondes arms around her shoulder, acting as a support. Bowing slightly before turning to Idate. 

"Sorry Idate we will come some other time. Bye!" Naruto said, guiding Sakura out of the house. 

•Ity Bity Time Skip• 

The two were walking down the street. Not many people were out just one or two, not many. The paths were dimly lit. Naruto looked over at Sakura, she seemed to be mad, maybe or sad. He wasn't sure but he could tell something was bothering her. 

"Um, Sakura?" The blonde said in a low tone as the were still walking. The girl herself had a straight face as she didn't bother to look over. 

"What?" She said agitatedly.

"Is something wrong?" He said looking over in her direction with his hands behind his back. 

"Yes, there is." She said in such a hurt voice. 

"What is it?" The blonde inquired. She took a deep breath and began. 

"Look, I know your definitely more prettier then I am, but do all of the hot guys have to fall for you? This has been going on since we've been little and all I ask is one. Like one. I Just want one hot guy to fall for me too. It hurts my self-esteem and ego." Naruto blinked at her not exactly expecting that response. 

"Um, what?" He said confused. She huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"It's true Naruto! Oh, ArE yOu Ok? YeAh YoU cAn FaLl On Me AnY tImE bAbE! Like, Excuse me, First that's my friend your talking about and second I'm here too! Am I invisible or something? Were you can't see me! And It's not like I hate you for it or anything, but why won't a hot guy fall for me?" She looks over at Naruto to see him expressionless standing there. 

"...........................What in the world Sakura." He said clearly disappointed in her thought process. She blushed in embarrassment.

"D-don't judge me!" She said a bit too loud. 

"I am of course I am going to judge you because you are my best friend. Also the whole thing with Idate and I. I don't like him like that and he's not my type. Not that I have a type, it's just he's like a brother." She nodded in agreement. 

"And if you really think no one likes you, that's just not true. I have known you since you were little. You are very beautiful Sakura and I'm sure you will find someone who thinks the same. What isn't there to like? Your hair, your style, your eyes, your ability to care so much about others, your big forehead." They both laughed. 

"The point is that you are not me, you are not anyone else, you are you and that's more then enough for a guy to like you. And forget about liking you they would fall in love." Sakura looked over at him, starting to get teary eyed. 

"Oh Naruto! Your so sweet! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you!" She said hugging him tightly, too tightly. Her and her godly amount of brute strength is a deadly combination, especially when she's being passionate. 

"S-Sakura l-let go, y-you're holding on to tight." The blonde said tapping on her shoulder, trying to tell her let loose a bit. 

"Oh! Sorry!" She said letting go of him as he stumbled back. 

"We she should hurry and get you back to your house, before you get in trouble." The blonde said. 

"What do you mean? We're already here, see." The pinkette said pointing to her house in front of them. The boy looked rubbed his eyes shocked that they arrived so soon. 

"We are here already?" He said questioning his eye sight. 

"Yeah, it's a small town remember." She said walking closer the entrance of her house. Naruto seemed to stop caring about there quick arrival and catches up with her. 

"Goodnight Naruto!" Sakura said waving at him. 

"Goodnight Sakura. See you tomorrow!" He said waving back, as she was about to enter inside a weird feeling emerged inside her and it wasn't good. 

"Naruto." She said, stoping the blonde to turn around, curious to what she had to say. 

"Yeah Sakura?" She looked at him concerned. 

"No, never mind, it's nothing. I just wanted to say, be safe and don't take any unnecessary actions. Go straight home. Ok?" This confused the blonde seeing that her sudden change in behavior was off. 

"Um, ok. Bye Sakura." He said not sure if he wanted to pry on the meanings of her words or not. She smiled caring at him, also giving him some ease. 

"Bye Naruto." Walking inside closing the door. Naruto trailed his sight from the door, to the house, to the sky, and finally reading the stars. It was like each star had a story and he always imagined his parents and those two up there. He searched the sky and found the two's stars but not the two for his parents. No matter how hard he tried he could never find them. He never knew why and it always made him sad, but he wasn't going that ruin this day. 

So he turned around, seeing that there is no one around he let himself turn into a fox. He was much smaller in size, even for a fully grown fox, he was a bit small. His rich orange fur had black tipped limbs and tail matched well, but his eyes were just the same. A sparkling blue, like diamonds in the ruff. 

He rushed off to the forest, back home. Though it seems that's not where his destination truly lied. It's definitely what the snake thought at least. Suddenly for Naruto it felt as if he couldn't move any more. He became tiered and weak making him lose consciousness right in his tracks. 

'What's going on?" The fox thought as he could barely keep his eyes open. But he did catch something in between the blurs. A man wearing familiar pair of clothing walking closer and closer to him. That was all he could take note of, since he couldn't last any longer.


	5. Ch.4 The Unlikely Request

-Naruto's P.O.V.- 

'Where am I?' I ask myself. Struggling to open my eyes felt. It impossible at the time. Even when I had somehow managed to open my eyes to see, it was all so blurry. I could barely make out what was in front of me. 

Moving my head side to side slowly trying to pick up what my surroundings are. Weird blobs of gold, gray and red, was all I could make out. I am sure the long blob of gray and the shorter blob of red were people, cause they moved. 

"HALT! What is your business here!" A man with a strong voice yelled at the other. 

"I have an important meeting here. Move from my path." He sternly commanded him but there was a flow to his words. They voice was so familiar too . It was like I have heard it before. 

"Fine, but what is in the cart right there?" Pointing to me. I think? Then I realized that I'm tied up and with chains! What in the world! 

'Chains!? Really! How am I supposed to- wait my magic! Why didn't I think of that before? But my control over my body is not the best at the moment. I could try though, there's no harm in that. It's either get kidnapped and tortured or try my best to escape and actually do it.' While I was thinking that, the pale man walked a bit closer to the guard. 

"It's the-." Is all I heard him say before he leaned in and whispered in the guards ear. I couldn't catch a glimpse of him with my blurry vision, but I could tell that he was pale. Very pale. What he said to the guard must have been shocking. Cause soon after his eyes widened and stood straight as a pole. Showing much respect to the pale man. 

"C-come this way!" He said quite loudly. I felt the cart starting to move, so I try to break open from the chains. I draw as much power as I could in my state and focus it at the chains. But it didn't work. Instead these chains absorbed it and expelled it. Turning the energy into lightning. 

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed out in pain. As soon as the lightning stoped I started to lose consciousness once again. 

"You shouldn't do that young master, you might hurt yourself." His snake like voice said, with a small chuckle at the end. It pissed me off , but what I could I even do?

~Time Skip~ 

My eyes open slowly as they feel to heavy to even move. Everything is so dark. Even with my vision back I couldn't see past two feet in front of me. I try to move but I'm still in these damn chains, tied to a chair. Not wanting to use just yet magic, I try moving and squiggling around. Surprise, surprise! It didn't work.

'Damn it!' I thought in frustration. I slowly breathe in and out, calming my self down. 

'Ok! Let's try this one more time.' I think. I close my eyes and concentrate. 

'Draw it in.' 

I start to gather as much as I could, but then it started to sting. The sudden intake of magic affected the chains maybe. 

'Steady now. Build it up.' I try to control the amount of power I take in. I do this for maybe few seconds.

'Focus it and-.' I think getting ready for what might come. 

'And burst!' Then I release it all in one swift move. It seemed to work. The first few seconds nothing happened, the chains even loosened but then- 

ZAP! 

The electrocution started. 

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed out. It was excruciating. It lasted much longer then the time before. Of course with twice as much power it's gonna hurt twice as much. It went on for minutes, but to me it felt like hours. The lightning finally stoped, leaving me exhausted. 

My intense panting hurt my lungs, the sound of my breathing was hurting my ears, and the circulation of my blood were like needles all over my body. I could barely take it. Surely enough this wasn't the end of this painful and bizarre day. 

Only a minute had past and the pain faded. It was no longer hurt to breathe, the sound of my breathing stoped feeling like drums, and no longer did my blood circulation give me pain. It all really, faded away. Instead somehow it felt as if I was gaining more power, more magic! But, I guess the chains definitely affected my body more then my magic cause I still felt so drowsy. Like I could pass out any moment. 

Clap! Clap! Clap! 

And in came walking a white snake. With a smirk that irritated me to all ends. I wanted to smack that expression off his face, if I could. 

'His face.' I noticed his (hideous) face. He looked so familiar. Then I pieced it together. 

'The magician from the town! I knew he was no good! But, wait. What if he did something to Sakura?! No, no I brought her home she should be safe there.' I convinced myself.

He strides in all high and mighty. His footsteps and clapping echoed the room. Until a foot away from me, he stoped and so did his clapping. He looked down at me and his smirk widened. I could barely move my head, my whole body felt too heavy. 

"Quite a little show you put on here." He said licking his lips. With the expression he was making, it felt like he had found a hidden treasure. 

"Got shocked by the these chains and still conscious? Even when before you passed out?And you've been gaining more magic, even though you have already used more magic here than what you have ever used in the entirety of your life. Wired. right?" It was like he was reading my mind. All the things that are happening to me he keeps on guessing them right. 

"W-wh wha d-d-do y-you-." Was the most I could mumble out. My mouth felt dry and my throat felt so small that I couldn't swallow. It didn't hurt but, I couldn't talk. I guess I just realized it that I couldn't speak. 

"Don't strain yourself, young master. We can't have you damaged or my head will be on the line. Just sit tight for a few more hours and everything will be ok." He said as he circled his way around me. 

'I don't trust him one bit, but I don't have a choice here.' The man patted my head and I growled at him. He retracted his hand back, shaking his head and waving his finger at me. 

"A bit to aggressive aren't we, foxy?" He said sarcastically. I glared at him as he started to walk away. His steps echoed in the room. He didn't even look back. 

When he had left I finally felt a bit a ease. I slowly drifted to sleep, needing the rest for what might come ahead. 

~Time Skip, Again~ 

"Wake up young master~" 

He said cheerfully. I was still a bit drowsy, but then the pale man lifted my chin and observed my face. I glared at him and jerked my hand to the side so I didn't have to see his face. 

"We're still feisty. Aren't we, young master~" I growled at him. He stood up tall in front of me with serious face and dead eyes. 

"Well your in luck. Trial starts soon." He stared me down for a few more seconds then slowly turned around and walked away. 

His eyes.

It felt as if the person I saw before and the one I see here are two different people. Cause there could be no way that the man who teased me and laughed at my pain was this dead inside, right? I still can't trust him. 

Things started to get fuzzy again. All of a sudden the chair started to move. 

"W-w-wah I-is g-go-ing on?" I mumble out. My voice wasn't back to normal bit this was a big improvement compared to before. Give me a few minutes and maybe I can speak a full sentence without stuttering. 

I have exited the room and it's still dark. I mean, the light is dim I can see around me but this is a very dim hallway. I observed around me. On my right the wall there was beautiful. It was made fully out of gold and were fully carved with designs of flowers and patterns. The other side wasn't made out of gold but the designs on it were breathtaking as well. 

I peeked behind me to see who was the one pushing me along but to my surprise there was no one. The chair moved on it's own. 

'Is this magic?' 

It pulled the chair up to a giant door, taller then the trees. I awed at the size of it not initially noticing the pale man staring up at the doors with the same dead eyes as earlier. Two guards marched to the sides of the door and a strong but kind voice yelled out. 

"ENTER." The guards clanked there spears on the ground and turned to open the giant doors. A blinding light flooded through the doors rendering my sight. As soon as the doors opened the pale man turned to me. 

"Get ready young master. This trail is like war, and I am not strong enough to fight it." He looked me straight in the eyes. 

"I will need your strength." The sincerity in his voice was pure. I nodded in response and a light smile sneaked it's way in on his face. He turned around and so did I. We faced the blinding light and we entered. 

'He's asking for my help? This will be rough."


	6. Ch.5 The Red Haired Lady

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

Naruto and the pale man entered the room. He squinted his eyes at the sudden bright light. Bit by bit his vision became clear and what he saw left him speechless. 

There was a big throne at the top with a stairway leading to it. The throne was made of gold and had red silk cushions. The man who sat on the throne had long brown hair and a golden crown. The man wore red robes with golden embroidery. He had such a kind expression on his face. It comforted Naruto. The blonde had assumed that this man was an emperor of some sort. 

On each side the were two rows of seats each were filled with people, except one chair. It was on the left, next to a man with blonde hair like himself. He stared intensely at the empty seat till the chair came to a halt. 

The blonde glanced up at the pale man. He seemed fine but then Naruto caught a glance at the mans hands. They were trembling. He was definitely nervous, scared even. All though Naruto hasn't spent that much time with the pale man, he could tell this trial meant a lot to him. The blonde felt bad, but he doesn't know how to help him. He doesn't even now what this trail is about! 

How could the boy help him? 

The crowned man nodded to a white haired man standing top of the stairs. 

"The emergency trail will begin now!" He spoke in a loud tone. As soon as he finished the pale man bowed down. 

"It is a honor to be in your presence, my liege." The emperor nodded for him to raise up. 

"I am Orochimaru, the White Snake Spirit." 

'Orochimaru? So that's his name.' The blonde thought. 

"State the reason you have called on for the heavenly court?" The emperor interrogated. The many people that were sitting on the side were very intrigued for what this snake had to tell them. 

"You have my deepest apologies for my sudden request, but I have something special to present."Orochimaru smirked as he glanced over to Naruto, but before the pale man could speak. A man popped up from his seat.

"Hurry up already we don't have all day! Some of us have work to do!" A man yelled over.

This man had brown hair, red markings on each side of his cheek and Naruto was sure he has fangs. That or he just has some really sharp canines. 

No one really seemed surprised at his behavior. They acted it didn't even happen. Then another man that also had markings on his face. The only difference was that they were purple instead of red. Any way he crossed his arms and spoke. 

"Hey, Dog boy! Sit down! You're making a scene for no reason!" He yelled back. This infuriated the so called 'Dog Boy'. 

"WHO YOU CALLING DOG BOY!!! HUH?!? And besides what do you care? You didn't even bother to show up in person! You let your little puppets do the work while you relax!" A twitch grew on the other mans face. 

"There MY puppets!! I can do whatever I want with them! What does this h-." 

"How troublesome." 

Another man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wore green clothes and looked ridiculously tired. The two men fighting turned around and glared at him. 

"WHAT YOU DID SAY PINEAPPLE HEAD?!" They said in unison. The man sighed again and rose up. 

"How troublesome indeed, but I have to agree with Pinocchio over here. Kiba your making an unnecessary scene. So please, both of you, shut up." He said in a decisive tone. Naruto was sure he was saying this to shut them up, but that irritated them more. They would say some smart remark back at him but the emperor had enough. 

"SILENCE!" The emperor ordered them. The three boys sat down and didn't utter a single word. The pineapple guy was the least irritated then other two. It made Naruto wonder. 

'So maybe that's was what he was trying to do?' 

The crowned man turned back his attention to the problem at hand. 

*ahem* "Please continue, and make it quick." He eyed the pale man. Orochimaru nodded. 

"What I wanted to present to you all was this!" He said gesturing to the blonde. 

"The Lost Child!" 

Everyone gasped! There was a few seconds of silence everyone broke into an uproar. Questions and demands flooded in from all sides of the room. 

"T-the lost child!" 

"How can that be! He was said to be dead or something!" 

"Can that really be him?!"  
"Is it really him!?"

"No! Of corse not! It has to be a scam or something!"

"He does look awfully similar?"

"Then did the soldiers really betray the red mistress?"  
"I'm sure they didn't. It has to be a trick!"

"THIS IS FAKE!" 

"What are the chances that the child would appear now! And in chains no less!"

"Well if he's in chains, then he can't be it!"  
"ITS A SCAM!"

"Yeah wasn't he supposed to be really powerful or something!" 

"I can assure you all that he is the child!" 

"How can you be so sure?" 

'Everyone is so loud, I hate it here.'

"The boy can't even get out of them chains! How can he be the child?!"

"Right! This is just a waste of my time!" 

'I want to back to Sakura. It's so loud. It reminds me of that dream.'

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time with this!"  
"Me too!" 

"We have jobs to do! And you dare disturb us with this pointless trial!" 

"And say he is the lost child! I where is the proof!" 

"Show them, Young master! Show them." 

"Don't call him that! He's not even the lost child!"

'I hate it here. It's so loud and I don't want to think of that dream.'

"I think everyone should stop and calm down. The kid doesn't look that good." 

"He's fine! Your just trying to distract us so you can get out of here!" 

"No! Seriously the boy looks not, really, good!" 

'I'm done with this!!" 

"ENOUGH!" The chains broke apart, shattering in all different directions. Everyone stoped talking, bringing there attention to the boy in front of them. 

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Naruto stood there. His hands curled into fists, his eyes turned red and his fangs grew larger. The power and anger emanating from him was intimidating to say the least. Orochimaru approached the blonde boy carefully. 

"Young master?" 

Naruto whipped his head around and growled at him, making the pale man jump back. He had an animalistic glare and growled louder at him. The blonde boy caught a glimpse of his eyes and that triggered is consciousness to return. His eyes turned blue as soon as he saw it. 

The fear. 

It was a look that he recognized very well. His fangs retracted to there normal state and the aura that surrounded him vanished like it was never there. He immediately hurried to Orochimaru, helping him up. 

"I'm sorry Mr.Orochimaru! I didn't mean too! I don't know what came over me. Let me help you!" The man lightly smiled and nodded, acepting his help. 

"It's alright young master. If anything you just helped me even more." He said patting off the dust and dirt. 

Naruto turned around and looked up around him. Every singe soul in that room stared at him, in shock or other wise. He aggressively bowed down. 

"I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLE IVE CAUSED EVERYONE!" He shouted so all could here him. The emperor smiled. He could read the boy's emotions. It was all pure, from the heart. Not a trace of the anger and pain he felt a moment ago. 

"Rise boy." Naruto hesitantly raises his head and stood straight. 

"What is your name?" The crowned man asked in such a gentle and kind voice. 

"M-my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." There was a small shocked expression that creeped in the room. 

"Uzumaki you say?" He hummed and then asked his second question. 

"So tell me, where are your parents?" Naruto froze. The whole "parents" situation always made him feel a type of pain and jealousy that was hard to explain. But! This wasn't a time to focus on such things. 

"I...... I don't know. Well that's not fully true. I know my mom. Kind off." He scratched the side of his head. 

"What exactly do you remember!" A man stood up slamming his hands on the ledge. He was eager, you could definitely tell. He was also the same blonde man that sat next to the empty chair. The emperor turned and gestured for him to sit down. 

"My apologies." He mumbled as he sat down. The crowned man turned to me and nodded to continue. 

"Um, I remember explosions, everywhere and screaming. And somewhere outside a big house there was a woman with pretty red hair. She was holding a baby. She-." Remembering the dream made him start to feel that pain again. 

"She was crying and telling me a bunch of things. Like how to be safe and how much she would love and miss me. She said she didn't want to send me away and that she told me not to forget her. Then The two guards came and she handed me over to them. Then they took me away and She left heading into the fires." 

Naruto tried to stop himself from crying. He missed this lady even if he never met her or if she's even his mother. He wiped his eyes quickly and cleared his throat. 

"T-that's all I remember." 

The crowned man nodded his head and turned to the blonde man. 

"Is there anything else you want to ask the boy?"

"Minato."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro: "Hey! Psssst! Temari!"
> 
> Temari: "What! We're in the middle of a trail shut up!"
> 
> Kankuro: "Jeez, calm down! I was just gonna ask you if you know what a Pin- occ- hio is?" 
> 
> Temari: *shrugs* "I don't know and I don't care." 
> 
> Kankuro: *rolls eyes* "What a help you are." 
> 
> *SMACK* 
> 
> Temari: "Don't disrespect your sister!" 
> 
> Kankuro: "I'm older, remember!" 
> 
> Temari: "Shut up and listen before you get us in trouble." 
> 
> Kankuro: "Humph! Fine!"
> 
> *End Scene*  
> Just a little scene I thought of, but didn't know how to put this in the story properly. (｡･ ω<)ゞ 
> 
> Anyways, bye! See you guys next time!


	7. Ch.6 He Can Stay With Me

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

"Minato." 

Naruto stared at the stranger that sat there. The blonde man contemplated questions to ask the boy. He only came up with one for now. 

"What happened to the guards?" 

He flinched. The question was simple enough, but for Naruto it was like asking for him to kill. He swallowed his pain and kept his straight face. If there's anything he hates, it's when people can read him. So he took a breathe in and gathered himself. 

"They died." 

There was no gasp, there was no whispers, but you can still see there shock. It wasn’t long before he asked his second question.

"How?" He said with clear distraught. The blonde boy had talk with out stuttering a single word. 

"I'm not sure they never told me. I think that they got badly wounded when they left with me. They died 40 years after. They were unable to move so, they both stayed in the one spot till there last breathes." He didn't look up to see there reactions or his. He was scared and ashamed to look them in thee eye. After what happened, he promised it would never happen again. 

"Is that all you want to ask him?" The emperor asked with concern. The blonde man was glanced down at the boy, then back up at him.

"For now that is all." Naruto peered up for a moment at him, then quickly turned away. 

'He must be someone important or related to me in some way. So why doesn't he tell me and why don't I know him!' 

The emperor looked at the poor boy. 

"Do you have any questions?" Naruto looked up at the crowned man, not sure if he was talking to him. He pointed to him self, with a questioning look. The emperor nodded. 

"Yes, you." He said more sternly. Naruto nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Um, where am I?" The crowned man eyed him. 

"Do you not know where you are?" Naruto has a blank expression and shook his head. 

"No, not really. I was kinda kidnapped and unconscious the whole time." The emperor was astonished at the fact throughout the trail he didn't now where he was. 

"You are in the heavens. You know, where gods, goddesses and animal spirits live." Naruto stood there for a few minutes piecing together the information that he received. Then it hit him like the lonelyness he felt in that forest. 

"WAIT! That means that I am in like the actual heavens! So when the chair was moving on it's own it really was magic!? And the reason why everyone wasn't so so shocked when I kinda lost it wasn't because they've never seen powers before! It's because they have?! Wait, this means your like the jade emperor?!" 

Everyone nodded, confirming his late asked questions. Naruto was- well....the only word to describe his state was, shooketh. 

It seemed more questions were on the way. So the emperor decided that was enough. "Wait am I dea-?" 

"Well! That's enough out of you." The crowned said as he clapped his hands. At the same time he used his powers to shut Naruto's mouth. 

"From my conclusion. He is, in fact, as you all 'kindly' put it, the lost child." They room gasped again but one sat there staring at the blonde boy. The Jade emperor continued with his explanation. 

"He is undeniably a fox spirit and posses powers resembling the Nine Tailed God and his wife. Not to mention the fact that he does look awfully similar to them. What more evidence could you need?" 

The people looked back and forth between each other. Thinking if there is anything that might say other wise. Fortunately there was nothing. Meanwhile the boy was struggling to speak. Trying to find a way get his mouth to open. 

“Of course, there are something’s important that needs to happen, so he can stay in the residential housing for at most three days, cause there might be some emotional baggage with the boy. If he stays will some people. Don’t worry though, three days after I will have found a better place for you to stay. What do you say, Naruto?”

The crowned man looked over to the blonde boy realizing that his mouth is still shut. He quickly waved his hand and the spell broke. 

“Sorry abo-.” 

“There will be no need too. He can stay with me.” The two others faced the blonde man who was standing up. The emperor raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Fine. If that is what you wish. I’m sure the boy has no problem with this, right?” He gave Naruto a side glance. 

“Um, no. I don’t think so.” He said hesitantly. Not sure if he was supposedly say that or not. 

“Good! It’s settled then! Naruto will be staying with Minato!” He said cheerfully as if he wanted this to happen. 

Minato rolled his eyes and jumped down from the seating area. Then started walking to the blonde boy. Naruto backed up a bit, clearly intimidated by his serious manner. 

He stoped as he reached the boy and turned to face the emperor. 

“Pardon us. I will be leaving with him now, since this trail is over.” He bowed down and Naruto clumsily followed his lead. 

“Very well the-.” Before he could finish the man snapped his fingers. Next thing you knew him and the boy were gone. 

‘Always in such a hurry! What a troublesome great grandson I have.” He huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“The trail is over. please leave.” He mumbled out. Too tired to give a proper goodbye. 

The white haired man sighed and showed all the others out. A couple moments later and the whole court was empty except the Emperor and the white haired man. The man walked up to him started to pick up the tray of scrolls. 

He leaned down making direct eye contact with the crowned man. He pointed out with his eyes that there was someone in the corner. The emperor nodded and signaled with his hands for him to head out. With that the white haired man was gone and the crowned man slouched back on his seat. 

"You can come out now." He said stretching his arms out, arching his back. A man with thick black hair and black robes. It had similar gold designs on it and wore a crown just like the one the other was wearing. 

"Hello to you too, brother." He said walking over to we're he sat. 

"You know Madara, if you were so interested in this case, you could've had a front row seat." The brunette scooted over for the other to sit. The black haired man crossed his legs and arms. Letting had a short, small yawn. You could see the exhaustion in his eyes. 

"I just came right before the bickering began. So I was right in time for the main event." He removed the crown on his head causing his hair to unravel and go all over the place. Moved his hand and pushed the hair that was falling on his face back. 

"For 200 years the boy was lost. Even we couldn't find him." The brown haired man closed his eyes and hummed in response.

"And the surge of power right now was similar to the one 160 years ago." Madara nodded. 

"It's definitely connected, but for some reason we couldn't pinpoint it. It just emerged then vanished in a few seconds." 

"It was like it was never there." They said in unison. The brown haired man sighed. 

"We've had this conversation multiple times. It was just the boy and now we know that. You need to loosen up a bit. Don't worry about every little thing." He said waving his hand up and down. Madara smacked the hand done and glared at him.

"And you are too carefree, Hashirama. You don't take anything seriously." The other rolled his eyes. 

"Ever since three thousand years ago you have become a control freak. Not like you weren't one before." 

"Excuse me?" He said eyeing the brown haired man. Hashirama tried to laugh off his statement and change the subject. 

"What I mean is, loosen up, take a break, have Izuna or Sasuke take care of some stuff for the day. Take some time for yourself. We the gods of gods-." 

"And goddesses." He added. Hashirama rolled his eyes and continued. 

"We are the gods of gods and goddesses! If anyone should have time, it should be you!" Staring at, what was unfortunately his brother, he sighed.

"What do you want." He said sternly. 

"Heh" Hashirama had a nervous smile expression on his face.

"Spit it out." He commanded. The brother kept on contemplating what he should say not to piss him off. "I do not have all day for this." 

The brown haired man cleared his throat and sat up. "Well, I was thinking that maybe you could have the boy stay with you?" Madara gave him a look.

"That's why you asked for three extra days. Cause you know you would have to convince me, but three days? You really overestimate yourself" The other rolled his eyes and let out a groan. 

"Come onnnnn! Please! He hasn't mastered his abilities. He needs help." At this point he was practically begging, not on his knees, but he was begging. Madara glanced over at him and huffed. 

"You know if you really want someone's help you shouldn't insult them and besides if he really needs the help why can't his father help him." The black haired man inquired. 

"I'm sorry about the control freak thing, but! His powers, dear brother. His powers! He posses powers of life, the nine tailed dragon and a fox spirit. He most probably is stronger then him. So if he looses control like he did before, he could cause damage. There's only one person who could control him ᴼᵗʰᵉʳ ᵗʰᵃⁿ ᵐᵉ, and that's you." 

He looked at the other earnestly. Patiently waiting for his answer, thinking that this might convince him. 

"No." He said plainly.

"It will only be for a year time frame. More, if you would like to teach him more. Then he will go back to his family. It will be fun having a energetic young man such as himself roaming around, 'awing' at every single thing." The brown haired man looked over to the waiting for a response. 

"No."

"How rude." Hashirama huffed and crossed his arms. 

The black haired man unraveled his arms and legs and slowly started to get up. "Well, if this is all there is to talk about then I'm leaving. I have work to do." 

"Fine. Leave." He patted the others head. He walked off, exiting from the side entrances. Before he had left he stopped and sighed.

"Oh, and Hashirama." He said, as the brown haired man raised his ear. 

"Yes?" He questioned.

"I'll think about it." With that the others face turned into an expression of joy. He hopped around in his seat. Sitting on his knees like a child. 

"Oh your so kind! Father was absolutely right about you! Your such a softy!" He exaggerated to the other. The parade of complaints made Madara's annoyance grow. 

"If you keep talking then I will reject the boy." He threatened him. Hashirama laughed it off, waving his hand.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop. Have a good night!" He said in a cheery tone.

"Hn." Was the only response he had for manipulative brother. Madara continued to walk away leaving his brother there to rest.


	8. Ch.7 A Talk, With my Father

-Third Person P.O.V- 

The boy was intimidated by the man walking up to him. He had such a serious, almost cold expression. Naruto backed up a bit till he stood about a foot or two from him. The blonde man turned to the emperor. 

"Pardon us." He said coldly. It sounded more like a command then a question. 

"I will be leaving with him now, seeing this trail is over." The emperor huffed. 

"Very well th-." Before the crownedan could finish, the blonde man snapped his fingers and white wind surrounded the two. The white wind depleted and neither blonde men were there.

Naruto opened his eyes again to see that where they were was somewhere completely different. From the grand throne room he found himself in a simple yet giant house. He whipped his head around taking a look at this new place. The man however stood right where he was.

From what Naruto could put together he was in a living room of sorts. The courtyard doors were open and could clearly see the garden with the beautiful flowers and plants. Some of them the fox boy has never seen in his life. In the center of the room was a table and two seats on each side. 

The blonde boy seemed to be too mesmerized to notice the the trembling man in front of him. He finally besides to pay attention to whom this house might belong too. 

He was trembling. His hands were curled into fist and his breathing was heavy. Naruto thought that maybe he was angry at him, but how could that be? There isn't anything he did wrong right? 

The thought it was best just to ask the man and not cause any misunderstandings. 

"Um, sir?" He asked hesitantly. All of a sudden the man turned and wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde. Naruto was frozen in shock. Then he heard something. 

He heard the soft cries of the blonde man. Naruto's eye widened and as if it was instinct he hugged the man back. The boy felt his tears soak his shoulder and his shaking didn't stop one bit. If anything it's just grew. 

"Sir, I-." 

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered interrupting the fox boys speech.

"I'm sorry, I didn't look harder for you!" He weeper louder tightening his hold. The boys eyes widen again. 

He didn't want to put it together but the evidence was always there. 'Asking him if he wanted to ask any more questions, being so passionate when he heard about the dream, why the emperor was pushing towards staying with him. It was all there but I-.' His thoughts ran short. 

"F-father?" 

He managed you let out. Minato stoped his tears when he heard that word. He released the boy and stared at his face. The reality hit harder then any pain he felt before. He broke down. Tears built up at his eye and were overflowing. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU!! I-I was all alone for so long!!" He yelled as hugged the other man. The man looked down at him and tried to comfort the boy. 

"I'm sorry. I really am. There isn't a day I didn't think about you." He said as they both fell to the floor not letting go of each other. 

"I understand. I....I just- for two hundred years." His voice was mostly muffled by the fabric. Minato held on too his son still letting whatever tears that were kept inside, out. 

"I promise, I will never let go of you ever again." He said as he stroked the fox boys back trying to comfort him the best he can. The lifted his head started to wipe his tears. 

"Don't say that. What happens when I want to get married?" The boy joked. Minato chuckled and pulled the boy in for another hug. 

"Then they'll just have to stay here." He said cheerfully. Naruto smiled and hugged his father back. 

'He's my father. Wow, that feels weird saying it. Father.' He thought. The door slammed open and out side was a lady with light green hair, dressed in servant clothing. She searched around and slowly lowering her gaze to the father and son on the floor. 

"Master Minato?" She said with a confused expression on her face. 

"Yes, Orihime?" He asked, thinking something was wrong. 

"Who's that your holding?" She asked. She pointed at the fox boy. Naruto popped his head up and looked back and forth between the two. It was like a small kit with his father. 

Minato looked down then back up at her. He nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. 

"This is-." Before he could finish the maid started to blush. She gasped. 

"I-I'm sorry to disturb you! It's just that you've never shown interest in anyone also except the mistress!" She yelled out, before she tried to leave. 

"WAIT! No! It's not what you think!" He said frantically trying to not have her leave and say something stupid to the rest. She paused and hesitantly faced the blonde man. 

"Sir you don't have to explain it to me." The maid mumbled. 

'Yes I do. Otherwise only the jade emperors know what trouble you would cause me.' He thought, before clearing his throat. 

"This is my son, This houses young master." The girl hummed and nodded. Then her eyes widened and snapped her head to the boy. 

"T-t-the y-y-young m-master?! The the young master? Really?!" She asked the blonde man. Minato nodded. Her flustered expression faded away and turned into one of excitement. 

"I must tell everyone!! I'll be right back!" Orihime said with glee as she dashed off into the hallway. Heading down you could hear her repeating the same thing over and over again like a alarm. 

The two of them were still sitting on the floor with blank expressions. The 

"Did she think that I was your lover?" He asked with a blank expression. Minato nodded. 

"Yup." Naruto nodded in response, but how else could you respond? 

"Is she always this clueless?" He asked. 

"Yup." 

Minato shook the awkwardness off and looked over to his new found son. Pushing himself up and patting away any dust or dirt from his clothes, he reached his hand out to the boy. The blonde boy stared up at the man with a gentle smile lending his hand to him. With a small hesitation he grasped his hand pulled him self up. 

"We should sit somewhere more comfortable and talk. I mean you probably have questions and I have questions too." Naruto tilted his head at him. 

"But I thought you only had the two questions?" Minato rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well, I didn't want to ask in front of everyone I kinda wanted it to be more personal and comfortable for us." 

Naruto huffed and put his hands on his waist. "Well ya didn't have to be so rude about it either. Seriously I thought I would get eaten up if I didn't answer." 

Minato chuckled. "Sorry about that, but why don't we sit down more comfortably and talk?" 

Naruto nodded and they both sat across each other with the table in between them. They both weren't sure how to start or continue a conversation yet. So the both just sat there a bit awkwardly. The blonde haired man cleared his throat. 

"When you were born two hundred years ago, I was so happy and excited. I was going to be a father ya know. But, as a god you have a lots of work to do and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be there for you or wouldn't be a good father at all. Your Mother smacked me across the face that day.....and I went flying." 

He said with such a serious face. Naruto wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Minato just nodded confirming what he said was true. The blonde boy tried to hold back his laughter but failed. 

"HAHAHAHA! I can see that happening!" He holding his stomach, at this point tears were coming out. 

"It's not that funny." 

"Yeah no, it's not, at all." He let out his last bit of laughter and wiped the tears. 

"As I was saying the day you were born, I just arrived back from an errand of mine. When I arrived the heavens went in chaos. A fire broke loose and an attack was launched from no other than Kaguya. I don’t know if you heard of her.” Minato spoke with a slight anger in his voice. It felt out of character for him, even though he hasn’t spent much time with him. 

“Yeah I remember hearing about her. She’s supposed to be dead now, I think.” The boy said hesitantly.

“Something like that, she was terrifying. She moved so fast you could barely see her. It only looking like she was walking and everyone around her was just dropping dead. It all happened in seconds. I started to fight her, but she was everywhere. I was barely able to fight her off. Then your mother appeared and I felt reassured that I someone to protect. We fought together and we thought we bought her down but then...your mother got hit from the back.” 

The blonde man trembled and clasped his hands tighter. Naruto grabbed his hand. The once rage filled face turned back to its sweet and gentle self. 

“Is that how mother died?” The blonde boy asked, facing off to the side. Minato looked at him with confusion. 

“NO! No! Your mothers not dead!” He said waving his hands. The boy looked at him in shock. 

“She’s not?!” He exclaimed.

“No! She just got heavily injured! She’s just fine now!” Naruto turned red in embarrassment. 

“B-but at the trail she w-wasn’t sitting next to you!” The blonde boy yelled. 

“She’s just visiting her mother in the west. She probably heard about the trail and on her way.” Minato explained ago the little idiot. Not that he could blame him, he did. Have a suggestive way of saying things sometimes. So he doesn’t put it past him. 

“Oh ok.” Naruto muttered as he avoided eye contact. 

“It’s evening. You should rest, after all you have been through a lot. I’ll show you your room.” The blonde man said smiling. He rose from the chair and the other frantically do so too. Naruto followed his father as he was about to open the door. 

“Um, f-father?” The blonde man turned and smiled at him. “Yes?” His son scratches the back of his head and nervously looked at him. 

“Your a god, right? I think that’s pretty awesome!” He had a big bright smile across his face. Something that didn’t happen often but when it does, it symbolizes that this was one the happiest moments in his life. Minato SHES tears again and hugged his son, more like squeezed but same difference. 

“Oh your so cute! What did I ever do to deserve such a adorable son!” Naruto chuckled and tapped on his arms, cause he felt he was gonna lose consciousness any moment now. 

“Um, could your loosen your hold cause I feel like I might pass out.” Minato laughed and let go of him. Naruto tried to regain his breathe as his cheerful father stood in front of him. 

“I will show you to your room now!” He said with glee. Naruto smiled and nodded. 

“Please do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, gals and non-binary pals! I know what your probably thinking who in the world is Orihime? I watched Naruto five hundred times yet I don't know her?!¿ She's just a random maid character that only appears when Naruto is at his home. Otherwise she's really not important. Low key tho this chapter was like a emotional roller coaster. Well, bye now!


	9. Ch.8 One Heck of a Morning

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

The sun light seeped through the window curtains, letting in a warm ray of light across Naruto's face. He smiled as he slowly opened his eyes to the light. The bed, pillows, the comforter even were all so soft. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. 

He wasn't too surprised if it really was. After all he was living in the heavens. 

The blonde boy reluctantly sat up and looked around his big room. One side of his robes slide of his shoulder. He used the other hand to rub his eyes, then stretched all his tiredness out. 

'Damn, I wish I could sleep in a bed like that all the time! It sure beats sleeping on trees, even if it has its own perks to it. Oh, wait.....this is my parents house so I guess I can sleep here. Well damn.' He thought with jolly smile. 

Sliding out of the bed he noticed a pair of white robes with gold embroidery on the edges laying out on a chair, waiting to be worn. Naruto walked over and picked it up, studying the design and fabric closely. 

"Wow, I don't think I would ever be able to afford such expensive clothes." Naruto mumbled. He backed off and contemplated wether or not he should wear something so expensive, but his father probably got it ready for him and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

Deciding that he should change. He found a door leading to a bathroom. It was also big and luxurious, it was the size of a small bathhouse. Quickly washing up he changed. 

'I should do something as a way to bond or whatever children do with there parent. I wonder what?' He pondered walking out of the bathroom and stood in front of the bed with his old robes in hand. He folded them as thought of what he could do. 

'Maybe I could cook for him? Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I'm pretty good if I say so myself.' He snickered to himself as he confidently strides to the cupboard. As Naruto gloated to himself he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

"Is-Is that me?" 

He was shocked that the reflection he saw was actually his. 

The blonde boy was never the type that payed attention to his looks before, and he didn't really have a access to a mirror living in a forest. If anything Sakura fixed him up if they went somewhere big, but this is the first time he's seen for himself. 

'Is this what Sakura meant by pretty?' He examined his reflection with confused eyes. Naruto reaches out for the mirror only meeting the cold surface and not what's inside. He felt a weird type of joy. No that wasn’t it. It was more like nostalgia. 

He looked like his mother. 

From what he can remember, I might add. He looks a lot like her....and his father too, but he really reminded himself of her. Wonder why today of all days? 

He snapped out of his daze remembering another important person in his life. Sakura. 'Oh right! She exists! I kinda forgot about her for a second.' He thought, knowing that if the pinkette found out he was probably done for. 

'I hope she's alright though. She should be safe but I need to meet her soon before she causes havoc through the lands. That and I kinda really miss her. Sakura's probably worried too.' He sighed at the thought. 

Naruto really owes a lot to her. She helped him so much even she doesn't know. "But now is not the time for that." He said. 

"I must make something delicious for father today! She might be lonely cause I’m her only best friend but I have to be strong. Just a day or two and I will see her. Not to worry me! It will be fine!" He told himself. His mood was in all time high.

He waltzed out of his room in high spirits, but that didn't stop him from losing his way and getting totally lost. Wow things are gReAt! 

Naruto roamed around the halls, trying to find someone to help him help. When finally he found a servant cleaning a room his face lit up again. 

The man was dusting the table and all the items on it. The blonde boy quietly cleared his voice to catch the mans attention. 

"Ahem." The man turned around, looked at the boy. He suddenly placed the rag on the table and bowed. 

"Greetings Young Master." He said quite loudly.

It would be an understatement to say that he was surprised at this sudden royal treatment. 'I feel like this is going to be happening a lot.' He thought. 

"Um, you don't have to bow." The blonde boy said hesitantly. The man rose up. He had brown hair and red eyes. The man wore dull dark red robes that brought out his eye color. He seemed quite handsome. 

"I'm Akira the head of the servants. I apologize that I haven't introduced myself and the rest of the staff earlier, Master said that you needed your rest. Is there anything you need Young Master?" He said in such a formal way, Naruto wasn't sure how to interact. It still felt like some weird fake-reality, a good one but not real. Somehow it is. 

"No, need for apologies, Akira-san. I just wanted to know where the kitchen was." The blonde boy asked softly. Akira has a shocked expression across his face. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly.

The quickly fixed his expression and shook his head. "No, no. Not at all, I was just reminded of the Mistress." He looked at me with a slight smile. 

"Oh sorry, I d-didn't mean to disrespect you or anything." Naruto stuttered. 

"No, don't be. It just made me happy. The Mistress has been gone for some time, it's been a while since anyone called me like that." Akira said with glee. He cleared his throat, regaining his seriousness.

"Anyway you asked to see the kitchen. I apologize again, it is my ignorance that I failed to see that you might be hungry." He lowered his head with a shameful look. Naruto felt exasperated not knowing how to find the words to tell him that he didn't have to act this way or feel so guilty. 

"There's really no need for apologies. I just wanted to make some breakfast for my father, that's all. I wanted to make something special." He said frantically explaining to him. 

"I see, that would make Master happy. I believe this to be an excellent idea. Although I won't have you work alone. You might get hurt and we don’t want that. I'll have someone help you." He nodded in his thought as Naruto's eyebrow twitched with anger. 

'AM I A CHILD!?! Jeez, there acting like I've never lifted a knife before. I'll have them know I'm quite skilled with one! I could even hit a bullseye with my eyes closed. Humph!' 

The blonde boy pouted in his head. He then realized that the man started to walk and was a little way ahead of him. He quickly caught up as he lead him to the kitchen. 

~Time Skip~ 

Once they arrived at the kitchen door, the gently opened the door and stepped in first. Naruto felt hesitant to step in he felt pretty nervous to say the least. BUT! He wouldn't let that stop him! 

So he slowly stepped inside and there were a parade of servants going back and forth. One was picking up cleaning supplies others were cooking, it all seemed a bit unorganized somehow. Akira loudly cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. Naruto stood behind him awkwardly waiting. 

"Everyone this is the-." He was cut off by a avalanche of greetings. 

"Greetings Young Master!" They loudly announced. Naruto jumped back at the sudden greeting. 

"G-good morning e-everyone." The blonde boy stuttered. The brunette huffed and continued speaking. 

"As I was saying we are already late on our usual schedule so lets hurry it up. And there will be no need to prepare anything for this morning, cause the Young Master will make breakfast for his father." 

The room broke into "Awe's" and "UwU's", which only made Naruto blush in embarrassment. 'I'm only doing something nice, everyone doesn't have to make a big deal about it.'

Akira gave them stern looks and they all scurried about. During the havoc he called one girl who was about to leave the kitchen area. 

"Hiroko!" He called out. She lifted her head through the crowd and pushed her way through. Her blonde hair had white tips and were tied in a ponytail. Hiroko stood in front of the two men and bowed quickly. 

"Yes, Sir?" She spoke softly with a nervous expression.

"The Young Master is new and will need help around the kitchen, so you will help him. Forget about your other chores I will take care of it." She seemed shocked and kinda happy at the turn of events. 

"Yes Sir." Hiroko quickly responded. 

“I will take my leave then.” The red eyed man bowed and left the area. 

Naruto and the girl watched as he walked away without giving them time to say anything in return. The blonde girl looked back at him. 

“Right this way Young Master!” The girl lead him to a spot where he could begin to cook. He looked around and saw that the number of servants went down considerably, leaving only 5-6 people here. 

Hiroko seemed nervous still, he thought it was probably because of him. 

"You don't have to be nervous around me. I would feel a bit intimidated to if I was in your shoes, but I won't bite I promise!” Naruto said with a smile. “Oh, and thank you for taking time out of your day to help me." 

He tried to sound as kind and friendly as possible, to not scare her off. Hiroko's face brightened as she smiled and shook her head. 

"No need to thank me! It’s my pleasure!” She said gleefully. 

“That’s good to hear.” He was relieved. 

“To be honest I didn't know what to expect when I heard about the young master being found, but after meeting you, you don't seem that bad at all. And you really don’t have to thank me. After all it does let me get out of doing work, but don't tell Akira Sir about that. Otherwise I'd get in trouble." She seemed to open up and enjoy her self. 

"I would never snitch on a friend." Her face seemed to light even more when she heard the word friend. Naruto felt happy, he was already was making more friends and getting to know people. 

He turned his attention back to the station. He rolled up his sleeves and looked around. "Ok let's get started!" He said with energy. 

Hiroko became his personal cheerleader as he cooked and worked around. "Hey Hiroko, I don't see [Insert random ingredient] here. Could you see if we have it in the back?" 

"Aye Aye Young Master!" She saluted and marched off into the storage room. Naruto chuckled and started working on the other part of the meal. Working diligently he over heard some of the other maids gossiping. 

"Did you hear, Orihime doesn't feel good today, so she's resting in her room." One said as she needed the dough. 

"Yeah I heard, at least we'll have less complications during our day." The one said as they both let out a small laugh. Naruto despised people who talk about people behind their backs. It infuriates him. He walked over to them making the sound of his footsteps more noticeable. He stood right behind them, glaring. They jumped back and showed hints of panic.

"Orihime might jump to conclusions and be a bit clumsy, but those are no reasons for anyone talk about her behind her back. She works just as hard as the rest of you, if not harder. So be more respectful." His words were harsh and his eyes had anger flooding them. Mind you he didn't say anything that threatening but it definitely felt that way. 

'He has his mother's anger.' They thought. 

"We are sorry Young Master! Please don't be mad!" They begged. Naruto was a bit taken back, how suddenly and desperately they pleaded for mercy. He didn't even start to threaten them properly yet. 

'They act as if I would kill them.' He noted that, it seemed like something interesting he could explore later. 

"It's fine just do your work, and if I ever catch you or anyone else talking like that about any of the others I will bring hell down on them." They trembled as they nodded. He huffed and turned around. 

"Now where was I?" He walked back to his station and stretched his arms a bit before starting to get to work again. 

"Was I too mean?" He muttered as he continued working. 

"Nope! Not at all!" Hiroko said, suddenly behind him. The blonde boy fell back onto the counter. 

"Oh, You heard that?" He asked with a nervous chuckle. She nodded with a smile. "Well I guess your right, but did you get the [Insert random ingredient]?" 

"Yup!" She said cheerfully as she handed it to him. 

"Thanks." 

~Another Time Skip~ 

Naruto finally finished making [Insert Random Meal] and quickly set up the table with Hiroko. She placed down the cutlery as Naruto made sure the food looked good. 

“Oh no, we forgot the glasses. Could you get them for me. I think I’ll go get some flowers for the vase.” He asked her. 

“Aye Aye, Captain!” She said as she dashed off to the kitchen. 

‘When did I get promoted from Young Master to Captain?’ He chuckled. 

Focusing his attention onto the table set up again he remembered he needed to get flowers. Before he could turn around he could hear the doors slam open behind him and heavy breathing. 

“Where is he!?” She yelled. Naruto turned around and saw a lady with long red hair standing with her hands holding on to the frame of the door. Her dress was light green with yellow detailing. She was out of breathe, hair a bit messy and had a fierce look in her eyes. 

That look quickly changed as she saw the boy in front of her. 

“Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I kinda added two more original characters to the story. But I promise no more after this (I think). They do have there own little arcs that will happen later later on. I'm leaving you all on a cliffhanger, sorry about that but it makes for good storytelling. What can I say I'm just that evil. Hehe bye! See you in a couple days! (Probably, who knows with me.) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. Ch.9 I Never Forgot you

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

He could hear the doors slam open behind him and her heavy breathing. 

"Where is he!?" She yelled. Naruto turned around and saw a lady with long red hair standing with her hands holding on to the frame of the door for support. Her dress was light green with yellow detailing. She was out of breathe, hair a bit messy and had a fierce look in her eyes. 

That look quickly changed as she saw the boy in front of her. 

"Mother?" 

The blonde boy blurted out. She stared at him in confusion and awe. He then realized that she probably doesn't recognize him yet even if he did. He quickly began to introduce himself. 

"Oh, uh you probably don't recognize me. It was a long time ago, almost 200 years but I'm-." 

"My darling Naruto." 

Those words brought tears in his eyes as it did for the other. 'Damn it!' He cursed himself for crying again when there was nothing to cry for he should be happy and of course he was. 

He started walking closer to her and so did the red haired women. There steps felt slow but quickly picked up the pace. They found them selves in a warm embrace. There arms wrapped around each other not wanting to let go. 

"I never forgot you." He said hugging her tightly. What she heard confirmed the fact that it was really him. He was her son.

"I've missed you, my dear Naruto." She cried. 

"I've missed you too." 

They parted from the hug and she grabbed his face and stared at him. Tears still dripping down and the smiles spread on there face, wiped his tears with her thumbs. 

"Oh look at how you've grown! Your such a handsome young man!" 

Naruto's face lit up. He has received compliments before but the ones he got now meant more to him then any of the others ever would. 

"Really!" He said. The blonde was so happy you could see the sparkles in his eyes. His mother nodded her head. 

"I see you both have finally met each other." A most familiar voice said. They both turned there heads to see a man with a smug face, leaning against the door. 

"Minato!" "Father!" They both exclaimed as they run up to him. He hugged both of them and smiled. 

"I finally have my whole family together." He sighed and held the two closer. At that moment Naruto felt happy, it felt like he had a family now but still it didn't feel complete. Sakura popped in his mind and he started miss her again. 

"Did you see?! Did you see Minato! It's our son!" She said frantically tugging at her husbands shirt. He's chuckled. 

"Yes yes, I do." 

"Did you treat him good while I was gone? You didn't scare him did you?" She said with concern. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He pouted. She giggled and waved it off. 

"Any way, sorry I came so late. I tried coming back sooner but I was caught up with something. I would have been here by night yesterday but there was this girl in the forest alone I didn't want to leave her there." 

"Well that was the right thing to do." He responded. 

"I know, I always do the right thing. It's so hard being me." She dramatically sighed. Minato and her laughed. 

Hearing there conversation he put away his worry for Sakura for just one more day until he could meet her again. He smiled at his parents as they overbear him with love and affection. 

"Oh your food!" Naruto looked back at the unfinished table. As if on cue a blonde haired girl popped around the corner entering with three pairs of glasses. 

"Sorry I took so long! I couldn't decide which to bring so I choose three of them and show you!" When she had seen the two standing behind Naruto she quickly stiffened and gave out eek before the glasses fell out of her hands only to be caught by her again. Hiroko quickly put the glasses down and bowed. 

"Good morning Master and Mistress!" She gleamed with joy. Although it didn't seem like it at first but she was happy that they were here. 

"Hello Hiroko. It's been some time hasn't it?" Kushina smiled sweetly at her. The blonde clapped gathering there attention. 

"We should eat. Everyone sit down and I will get the food." He said. The rest sat down except Hiroko and him. 

"But Captain which glass?" She asked. 

'Is Captain what she's always going to call me?' "Sure, let me take a look." 

He looked at each glass and inspected it. One was "over the top", fancy, with bulky gold around it, it looked like vines and the gems were little flowers or something. The second was a more simplistic design, it was white with leaves painted in gold at the top. 

'These people sure like there gold.' 

The third was different from the rest no gold, no gems, no crazy designs it was just white. Plain white and nothing else. "The second one." He said. 

Hiroko nodded and went along with Naruto to the kitchen. 

——————————————— 

Setting down the plates in front of his father and mother. He sat down on his own seat. 

"I didn't know our son could cook." The red haired lady looked at intently at the food in front of her. "This looks delicious!" His father added. 

"Thanks, I learned from a friend." Both parents glanced at each other noting down the fact he had a contacts with someone who is most likely human. Naruto watched his parents take the first bites of the [Insert Random Dish]. 

"It's really good!" They exclaimed, going back for another bite. The boy was happy that his parents enjoyed the food he made, but that feeling quickly changed. 

"Oh, Naruto sweetie we're are those two troublemakers?" She asked eagerly. Naruto's heart sank. 

"Who?" His father asked. "Oh, you know Iruka and Mitsuki." His mother said in ‘duh’ tone. Naruto’s dropped his utensils.

Voices rang in his head, the voices of the two people who had left him behind. The voices of them men he loved very much 

———————————

"Iruka-sensei! Mitsuki-sensei!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Look look! I did it! I made the flower grow out of its seed! It's still not a real flower yet, but I did it." 

"You did! Good job! You did well today, I'm so proud. Did you see Mitsuki?" 

"Tch, yeah whatever. It's not bad." 

"You really think so Mitsuki-sensei?" 

"You could do better....but it's not the worst, better than Iruka." 

"We don't have the power to create life." 

"I know! I'm not stupid but if we could you would be bad at it." 

"Maybe I would." 

"Tch, Your not supposed to agree, stupid." 

Iruka and Naruto laughed. 

———————————— 

"Naruto? What happened? Sweetie your crying." The voice of his concerned mother brought him out of his depressing memory's. He looked at both of them and saw them worried. 

"Are you ok Naruto?" His dad asked. Naruto didn't respond just touched his cheek to feel water running down. 

'Why....why am I crying?' He thought. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. 

"Was it something I said?" Kushina asked. 

"Kushina, they both died." Naruto shuddered at his fathers words. His mother's eyes widened, but before she could respond the blonde boy stood up. 

"There's a place I want you both to see." His mother couldn't find the words so Minato spoke up. 

"Where are we going?" He asked. Naruto took a deep breathe in and clenched his fist. 

"To the place they died." 

—————————————— 

He landed upon the ground full of grass and trees and little creatures alike, a place were he called his home. His feet felt the soft moss and grass. His hands brushed across the bark of the trees. It had only been a couple of days but it felt like centuries since he came back to his home.

His mother and father followed behind him as he seemed to effortlessly find his way around the forest. He knew every leave and scratch and every bump and hill. It was all so familiar. One word filled his mind as he took in some fresh air. 

'Home.' 

This didn't mean he didn't like his new home any less, it was just that he spent all his life here. This will always be his first home. The place that he grew up with. 

Shortly they arrived at entrance which looked like two trees intertwined from the beaches to create an arc. Naruto looked up at the entrance and smiled. 

"This is where I grew up." He said. 

"There's a barrier around this area. A soul barrier." Kushina said as she followed her son in.

"This is how they kept you safe and hidden for so many years." The blonde man said. Naruto didn't answer, a bundle of white papers were put in a hole in the tree. It was a place he and Sakura used it to put letters or gifts into if they weren't able to do it in person. He reached his hands in and pulled out the papers that were tied with red string. 

"Sakura." He mumbled as he stared at the letters. He knew she was probably worried out of her mind. 'I'll make it up to her.' Naruto put the letters away and went over to his parents to round them up by the entrance. 

"This is the place we're they laid for the rest of there lives. I want to show you there last years here." He said as he looked at the two trees. He grabbed each of the hand and placing each on one tree. They didn't know what to say so they nodded and went along. 

Naruto grabbed both of there free hands and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see them again but this the only way he can find the thing that's been messing with his heart for 160 years. The thing he needed. 

Closure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is coming close to an end probably 3 more chapters at most and then we get to the Madanaru stuff. I hope you liked it. See you next time. Bye! 
> 
> ~Zara


	11. Ch.10 The Slain Soldiers

-Third Person P.O.V.- 

Two men dressed in silver armor flew through the night finding a place to rest. In one of there hands there was a baby with blonde hair covered in a bundle of maroon fabric. Finally reaching the ground they limped closer to a safe spot where they could rest. Leaving a trail of blood behind them. 

"Mitsuki, is they child okay?" The man with brown hair asked holding onto the other for support. The other didn’t respond. "I can walk on my own if it's to much to bear." 

The other clicked his tongue. "Just shut up and let me bring you both to a safe place. Don't let go of my shoulder." 

The brown haired man sighed at his inability to help. Mitsuki seemed to stop and had a look of relief in his eyes. "We're here." 

Mitsuki limped forward and set down the brown haired man. Then he slumped down at the other tree and carefully set the child down beside him. He ravaged through his bag to find bandaging for their wounds. He took them out and fortunately a big stream was right near them.

He shortly returned with water that was the size of a shoe box floating above him. Sitting in front of the brown haired man and started to take off his clothes. 

"Mitsuki, you don't have to! I can do it by myself!" He exclaimed, pushing the others hands off. Mitsuki grabbed Iruka’s hands and gave him a stern look. 

"Tell that to that hole in your abdomen." He sassed at him. 

"Like your one to talk!" 

"Mine isn't as bad as yours. I can still move around for a short amount of time." The other lowered his hands and let him have his way. Mitsuki sighed. "Besides if you do it you'll only do it wrong and I'll have to fix it. Just sit tight Iruka and let me do this quickly before I bleed out." 

Iruka smiled and helped him take off his armor and shirt. He used the water he brought and used small portions to go over the wound and clean it up. He separated the the dirty water from the clean while using bits of the clean water to clean him up. 'He's truly amazing.' Iruka admired. 

He then disposed the dirty water by throwing it back into the stream. Mitsuki started to unwrap the bandages and wrap them around Iruka's torso. Once he finished he took off his own armor and started to clean his wound. The whole in his chest wasn't as big as Iruka's, a bit smaller. He repeated the process on himself, struggling. 

"Can I help?" He asked. Mitsuki huffed he didn't want to ask for help, he was stubborn like that. 

"I don't need to ask someone that who can barely move to help me." Iruka gave out a light sigh. He reached over and forcefully fixed it up for him. 

"Thanks, but I could have done it myself." 

"I know you could have. The baby, how is he?" Mitsuki moved the fabric. He peeked at the baby. He had little blonde hair and big blue eyes, little whiskers on his cheeks. He resembled his father so much. 

"The brats still sleeping." He informed the other. 

"He's not brat, he's our young master and an adorable one at that." He corrected him. Mitsuki huffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not calling this brat Master till he's able to beat me." Pointing to himself. 

"He could do that in a couple of months." Iruka sneered. 

"What did you say!" 

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I was just saying we should rest." 

"Whatever." He turned his head and huffed. They both fell asleep. 

————————————— 

In the morning the were awaken by shaking, a lot of shaking and yelling. 

"Iruka! Mitsuki!! Wake up! Wake up!" A little blonde boy yelled pouncing back and forth between them. He grabbed there faces and while it hoping that it would wake them. "I have to show you something!! Wake up!" 

The hazily opened there eyes, seeing a little blonde toddler pouting. He had big blue eyes and little whiskers on his cheeks. 

"Naruto? What happened?" Iruka asked him. Mitsuki clicked his tongue. 

"You'll never believe what I found! Look! look!" Naruto said holding up a baby Fox. It was small and cute just like Naruto and it had red eyes. Mitsuki rolled his eyes and tried to turn over but his wound hurt when did. 

"Isn't it cute! Isn't it!" He said shoving the fox closer to his face. Iruka smiled. 

"Yes, yes it is, not as adorable as you, but close." He said patting the little blondes head. Naruto was happy but looked over at Mitsuki because he didn't say anything. The blonde started to frown. 

"It's very cute Naruto. Right Mitsuki?" Iruka looked over and glared at him. Mitsuki ignored him and tried to go back to sleep. "Right Mitsuki?" He said again in a more stern voice. 

Mitsuki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Sure brat, it's cute." Naruto smiled and hugged Mitsuki. 

"I know right! I haven't even got to the best part yet!" He jumped up and down. 

"What is it?" Iruka asked. 

"I turned into a fox too! See!" Before they could ask the blonde boy focused really hard and with a sudden poof of air he turned into a little fox. He still had his bright blue eyes and his little whiskers, but instead of white tips on his feet and tail, it was black. Iruka was proud and clapped for Naruto. 

"Wow Naruto! You learned how to change forms!" He praised. Naruto suddenly changed back, loosing balance and stumbling back and grinned. Mitsuki clicked his tongue. 

———————————————— 

The two men were sitting down like any other day. Unable to move stuck in the one place until there wounds could heal, which did not seem to happen. They just bared through the pain and it always seems to get more numb each day. 

‘The sun is shining, it always does.' Iruka thought staring up at the sky through the spaces between the branches and leaves. He turned to his blue haired friend with a question in mind. "How long has it been?" 

Mitsuki stayed quiet for a moment and turned the pages of his book. "If I remember, it's been about 12 years, 67 days and 13 hours." Iruka raised his eye brow in surprise. 

"Only twelve? It's feels more then that." Mitsuki only hummed and continued to read. 

"Do you think they'll find us?" Iruka stared at the leaves and how the light shines through them. How they easily fall with a single gust of wind. Mitsuki flipped the pegs and nodded his head.

"Yeah." 

"I wonder what's taking so long?" The leaf broke off of the branch landing directly on his forehead. He picked it up and the one leaf became two. "Something probably happened." He answered. 

Iruka let the leaves get picked up by the wind and rest his had by his side. Right away his eyes focused on the bit of bandage sticking out from his shirt. Iruka covered the hole in his shirt that exposed his bandages with his hand and looked over to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki you know we're....our wounds aren't healing." 

"I'm surprised you just noticed." He said gliding his eye across each line of text. 

"Yeah, well it's not that I didn't notice, I just didn't want to-." Iruka stopes himself, he wasn't to much of the straight forward type , but when the time came to it, he had to step up. This probably wasn't one of those times but the question ran through this head over and over again since the day they arrived. 

"Do you think we're gonna die?" 

Mitsuki stoped reading and put his book down on his lap. He looked over at Iruka surprised that he would ask such a thing out both of them. It was concerning. 

"Iruka?" Iruka quickly acknowledged his words and fixed his expression. 

"No! It's nothing, I was just saying stuff." He played off. Mitsuki still stared at him with an expression Iruka has never seen before. Concern. 

Then he turned his head back in front of him and picked up his book. Iruka felt relieved that the other didn't look to much into to it. The brown haired man stared up the at the leaves again and sighed. 

"No." Iruka was confused. He looked to Mitsuki. "We're not going to, besides if you die who's gonna take care of the kid?" It was a simple response but really proved something to Iruka. He really is kind. 

"What?" Mitsuki said agitated as to why he kept on staring at him. Iruka smiled.

"Thank you Mitsuki, I feel better now." He quickly became more annoyed and yelled at him. 

"I wasn't doing it for you! I was just saying so you don't bring down my mood." He said vexingly. 

"Of course!" Iruka responded smiling.

"Don't agree with me!" He chuckled and went back to his thoughts. 'It's the first time you called him kid, instead of brat.' 

'12 years, 67 days and 13 hours. I think I'll remember that.' 

——————————————— 

Mitsuki closed his eyes ready to take a nap, but he kept on getting annoyed at his friend next to him rustling around. It was the middle of the day and Iruka was anxiously waiting, turning his head at every sound he heard. His huffing and puffing made it a challenge for the other to take a peaceful nap. 

"Can you STOP making so much noise!" Mitsuki yelled. 

"Sorry, but I told Naruto not to be long but it's been like a hour. It's almost time to eat." He said. Mitsuki looked at him with a questioning face. 

"And?" The blue haired man asked. Iruka was flabbergasted. "Anddd he's a young boy. What if he's hurt?" He said only making himself more anxious. 

"I'm sure he's fine." Mitsuki reassured him. He just sighed and kept on looking out for the blonde boy. 

5 min later 

"IRUKA! MITSUKI!" The sobbing of a young blonde woke Mitsuki up and turned on Iruka's motherly instincts. Iruka searched in the direction of his scream till he finally spotted him. Naruto walked at a fast pace, crying.

"Naruto!? What happened?" Iruka asked. 

"Brat?" Naruto saw them and ran towards them. His right hand dripping blood leaving a trail. Yo Iruka it was like a deja vu. 

"Iruka! My h-hand." Naruto held out his trembling hand to them. Iruka went pale. "It h-hurts!" 

"I-I uh, ok um let me j-just, ah." The brown haired man panicked, he didn't know what to do. Then his savior answered. "Iruka let me handle this. Kid come here." He said sighing. 

Naruto sniffled and walked over to Mitsuki. He looked at the kid and sighed. Gently grabbing his wrist, he wiped Naruto's tears and examined his wound. 

"Mitsuki, it hurts a lot." He cried. 

"I can help you but only if you can help me too, ok?" He said using his magic to bring water from the stream. The blonde boy nodded. "I'm gonna help guide you so you can heal it with your powers." 

"Heal it myself? How do I do that?" Naruto questioned. 

"Remember how you made the flower start to grow, do the same thing but just focus it on your hand." The blue haired man used the water to clean the wound. "Ok, I will try." Mitsuki gave him a smile and patted his head. 

"Now try to focus on it. Think about it healing." Naruto closed his eyes and tried real hard to imagine it. Suddenly the a light shined from his hand. Iruka was amazed that it was working and Mitsuki held an expression that made it seem like he new he could do it in the first place. The light dimmed down and Naruto opened his eyes. They closed in to see the outcome. The wound was healed but only a scar was left behind. 

Mitsuki smiled again. "I did it!" Naruto cheered and he jumped, wrapping his arms around Misuki giving him a big hug. "Good job kid." 

Iruka looked at them and felt a sense of relief that everything was okay. Naruto let go of Mitsuki and turned to Iruka and showed him his hand. "Look! Look! Do you see! I healed it all by myself , and Mitsuki helped." Iruka smiled. 

"Yes, I'm so proud of you." Naruto grinned at the compliments and then went back to the blue haired man. "Hey Mitsuki, how did you know I could do it?" 

Mitsuki thought about it then sat Naruto down to explain it to him. "I'll tell you a story, it’s about an idiot.” Iruka felt a sense of discomfort, assuming that “idiot” was him. 

“This idiot was too kind for his own good. He belittled himself infront of another idiot who was weaker then him. And the other idiot knew that. The first idiot always tried to be nice to the other idiot no matter what he did to keep him away. To the other idiot he was a constant reminder of how horrible and weak of a person the other idiot really is.” Iruka stared at him dazed. Mitsuki avoided looking in his direction. 

“That’s seems so sad and lonely for the both of them, but what does that have to do with you knowing I could do it?” The blonde boy asked tilting his head and him. Mitsuki patted his head and continued. 

“Do you know what the moral of the story is?” Naruto thought about it but simply shook his head. “They both failed to acknowledge there true strength.” Naruto was still confused. 

“It’s important for soldiers and all living beings to know there true strength. The only way to do that is to know there strengths, along with the things that make them weak or what they lack and accept them as a whole.” Mitsuki explained to the blonde boy. Naruto looked at him dazzled he sounded really wise and he started to understand...kind of.

“What happens if they don’t?” Naruto asked. 

“Well say someone only sees there weakness they envy those with strength, and slowly the start to lose sight of themselves chasing after strength. People who only see there strength have a constant need to brag and putting themselves on display. They too start to lose sight of what matters to them, who they are. Some cases more severe then others, but in short, it’s like descending in a hole. The deeper you go the more you can’t see. And sometimes they can climb there way out and sometimes they can’t.” Naruto took his time processing the information nodding his head. 

“You’ll get it one day brat. No go off and do whatever you do.” He said reverting back to his tsundere self. Naruto went off to play and Iruka sat there silence, he seemed lost in thought. 

—————————————— 

“Pssst- Mitsuki!” 

Someone whispered in the blue haired mans ear. Annoyed he turned the other way. 

And again they started to whisper. 

“Hey, pssst! Mitsuki!” 

He turned over and open his eyes. In front of him was a little blonde tugging at his sleeve. “What are you doing still up?” He asked. Naruto smiled. 

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” He asked using his puppy dog face. Mitsuki sighed. 

“No.” He said sternly. “Go sleep next to Iruka like you usually do.” Naruto pouted. 

“Please!” He stared at him begging, Mitsuki sighed again. “Fine.” Naruto quickly went over to the other side and cuddled near him. Mitsuki hated himself for saying yes, but he let it go and tried to go back to sleep. 

“Hey Mitsuki.” Naruto said. Mitsuki groaned that his sleep keeps on getting interrupted. “Yes?” 

“About the people who can’t see,” Mitsuki was confused at what he was talking about but then it hit him so he hummed as a response. “You said that the were falling and they couldn’t leave cause they couldn’t see, but some could and some couldn’t, right?” 

Mitsuki looked at him suspiciously. “And?” Naruto seemed to be deep in thought, serious about it but still half asleep. 

“What if I save them? What if I heal there blindness and help them see again?” 

The blue haired man was surprised about what Naruto said. It made him smile warmly and stroke his head. “You’re a good kid. Sometimes you might be able to but sometimes you can’t. They’re just to far out of your reach.” Naruto seemed a bit disappointed. 

“But don’t worry about it. Just sleep.” Naruto quickly drifted off into his dreams. Mitsuki sighed. 

‘I wish you the best Naruto. I truly wish it.’ He thought staring at the stars in the sky. 

——————————————— 

The day started just as any other. The sun was shinning, leaves flowed through the wind, but today felt off. Iruka sat lost in thought like usual and Mitsuki was taking a nap or trying to. 

“Mitsuki can we talk?” Iruka asked suddenly. Mitsuki groaned. “Later idiot.” 

“Mitsuki we need to talk.” He said again more sternly, he brushed it off. “Can we do that later?” He whined. 

“Mitsuki! For ONCE listen to me!!” He yelled, Mitsuki was dumbfounded he turned to him seeing what’s wrong. 

“Please...” 

Tears fell out of Iruka’s eyes. “Iruka? What wrong?! What happened? Is it your wound? Is it hurting?!” He asked many questions but Iruka didn’t answer, he just cried. Mitsuki crawls over to Iruka and grabs his shoulder to shake him. “IRUKA!! What’s wrong?!” 

The most concerned he’s ever been for anyone....and it pained Iruka more. 

“W-we’re gonna die!” He said sobbing. Mitsuki held him close to try to comfort him as much as he could. Even if his wound hurt more he still did it. 

“Iruka what happened?” Iruka started to cry less and pushed back Mitsuki and the blue haired man retreated to his spot. 

“I have to do it.” Iruka muttered. “What are you talking about?” 

“The soul seal.” 

Mitsuki’s eyes widen, he would never think it had to come to this. It couldn’t. 

“No, your not doing that. You still have few years left! They’ll come for us!” Iruka shook his head and kept and wiping the tears and more came. 

“By that time it’ll be to late. It’s already been fourth years. Our duty was to protect him and if I don’t do it now then I won’t have enough in me to do it later.” He said in a shaky vioce. Mitsuki shook his head. It couldn’t be happening. “I have to do this and you can take care of Naruto. It’s my du...t..y...” 

Iruka’s eyes once again started to overflow and was trembling. “I-I know I have to d-do this but....why? Why am I so scared?!” Started to clench his hands on his clothings, trying desperately not to shake but it couldn’t be helped. “I don’t want to be alone for the rest of eternity! Not again!” He cried out. 

Mitsuki stared at him too shocked. He didn’t know what to do until he thought of something. He scooted over him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“You won’t be alone Iruka.” He said with a sweet smile. “Cause I’ll be here with you.” 

Those words shook Iruka to his core. He widened his eyes. “NO! You can’t!” He protested. “Who will take care of Naruto!” Mitsuki still smiled at him. 

“We will always be here with him, we won’t leave, and you won’t be alone.” 

“You won’t change your mind.” Mitsuki shook his head. “If your doing this then so am I idiot.” Iruka smiled. Silence filled the air and Iruka’s hicks. He stoped crying and wiped his tears. The wind blew across the forest making the leaves fall one by one. In the mist of this silence he heard him speak up. 

“Iruka?” 

He hummed his response. 

“I’m not leaving you alone and I won’t back out but....damn it! I’m scared Iruka.” Mitsuki shed little tears. “Don’t be. You’ll have me and I’ll have you.” He said calmly still small hicks from how he was crying. Mitsubishi glanced at him. Iruka held his hand out to him and smiled warmly. His eyes still puffy and tears his face flushed yet he smiled warmly. He reached out his hand to me. 

“Whenever your ready.” He said. Mitsuki hesitated for only a second before grabbing his hand and smiling with him. 

“Together.” The both said and suddenly the life lifted from there eyes. There hand fell the ground still holding on to each other. Slowly their grip started to loosen and their head tilted to the side. They were no longer breathing. 

At that same time rustling came from the forest and a small young blonde boy came out. With shiny blonde hair, blue eyes that reminded you of gems, beautiful tan complexion and little whiskers on his cheeks. Smiling he came out with some flowers humming and skipping along. Suddenly he dropped the flowers. 

“I-Iruka? M-Mitsuki?” He stuttered, Naruto’s eye started to well up. He could tell, he could sense it. The were gone. Naruto dropped to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably. His cries echoed and- 

“Why did you cut it off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, there was school and other stuff, but hot diggity dog that was a long chapter. Way long, like 3600 words! Any-who bye! 
> 
> ~Zara


	12. Ch.11 Bitting off more then I can chew

The blonde boy fell to the ground staring at the lifeless faces of his two guardians. The only family he had, or known. At first he was in shock, his eye widening at the scene. Then slowly the tears started to pour out, one by one they trickled down his face and hitting the ground. 

“Iruka?" Young Naruto's shaky voice echoed through the forest. "Mitsuki?" 

Desperately he tried to crawl towards the two body's, tripping and trembling. His legs went numb. Once he was close enough to reach them he grabbed there hands. Then a little cry escaped his mouth.

'It's cold.' 

'So cold.'

Suddenly the scene went blank and the locked memories were stoped. Everything was surrounded by darkness. Slowly all three of them came back to reality. Naruto jerked his hands out of his parents hands, almost falling. Minato and Kushina were stunned. Unconsciously they began to cry too. 

Naruto was standing there shaking but his mother caught his eye. She she creepily turned her head at him tears still streaming down her face, but the look on her face was so different from how it usually is. There was no love in her eyes. "Why did you stop it? What are you hiding?” 

“W-what?” 

The blonde shuddered at her voice. It was so devote of emotion, her words rung through his body. Strangely enough as soon as he forced himself to look at her again she was back to normal. Like nothing happened. 

She met his gaze and had such a caring look in her eyes. He was confused. 'What was that?' 

"Naruto, are you ok?" The red haired lady asked. He didn't say anything at first, then he took a deep breathe calming his nerves. 

"I'm alright. I just didn't want you to see my younger self cry like that. I know that you both love me, so I don't want to show you something that causes you pain." He said, reaching out his hand to both of them so they could get up. The red haired lady hugged her son and held on to him tight. 

"I'm so sorry Naruto." His parents said. 

Naruto didn't want to hurt them and definitely didn't want to cry in front of them, but he was helpless. The warm hug, loving eyes and the tears that seemingly dropped for him, melted his heart. Minato joined in holding both of them close. Naruto started to forget about the weird thing he saw. 

"We have caused you so much pain." They cried more and the three stayed that way for a while. Naruto didn’t respond, he stayed silent letting himself feel the love. 

"Do you want to go home." Minato asked. The blonde smiled and nodded his head. 

"Yeah, let's go home." Surrounding them was the white wind. Picking up leaves and pebbles swirling like a tornado. The blonde held tight on to them wishing to find some sort of comfort. 

———————————————— 

Teleporting back home, Minato and Kushina still felt that there son was still distressed. The red haired lady tucked some of Naurto's hair behind his ear, giving him a warm smile to make him feel better. "Naruto, would you like to sit with us? You don't have to if you don't want to." Minato asked. 

Naruto didn't want to disappoint them but he wouldn't like it if he brought down there mood. He just wanted to sort his thoughts and process everything. Naruto had his hands together, using his thumb to go over his scar. 

"Um, I really want to, but I'm kinda tired." Minato and Kushina smiled and she patted his shoulder. 

"Of course, go rest." She said. "You had a long day, we can talk during dinner." Minato continued. Naruto smiled and hugged them, he was glad they weren't disappointed in him or thought he was weak in some type of way. He whispered thank you to them and left to his room. 

———————————————— 

He opened the doors to his new room and plopped on the bed. It was a eventful day to say the least. Naruto wanted to sleep but those memories kept running through his head. 

He sighed, covering his face with his arm. The room was quite, so quite. The light shined through the curtains, but everything still felt so dim. A window was probably open cause a cold breeze went through the room. This should be a good environment for him to clear his mind but it seemed to be doing the opposite. 

All the thoughts he suppressed, the memories the negative feelings just came back to him like a avalanche. The blonde started to tremble, he thought he was cold because of the wind.  
So he crawled over to the center of the bed and covered himself in the blanket, leaning against the back board. Naruto sat there in his bed still shaking, it felt so cold. 

His breathing started to become shaky; a picture fresh in his mind. He could see it as vividly as he could for the last 200 years. The image of Iruka's and Mitsuki's lifeless bodies. 

Naruto stoped trying to hold back everything. His breathe became rapid and hitched. He started to shake uncontrollably, the tears just fell on its own. He clenched on the fabric of the comforters and began to sob. The blonde couldn't stop it. It was so much pain and anxiety and he couldn't help but see that image over and over again. 

He was losing control. Naruto didn't dare open his mouth for the fear that everyone would hear his screams. He tried to scream but he wouldn’t open his mouth. It would muffled like like it was covered by fabric. It was too much. 

He couldn't take it. 

It was like he was chained up. 

He couldn't free himself even after so long. 

How will he face his parents? 

How will he face Sakura? 

Why can't he just stop having these emotions? 

Why can't he let it go? 

"Why am I so weak?" 

Knock! Knock! 

He stoped. Everything stoped. 

Naruto turned to the door and and again he heard a knock. He quickly fixed himself up, wiped his face, fixed his clothes and hair. Naruto didn't want anyone to see him like this. He had to be strong so he can't show weakness to anyone. 

"I'm coming!" He said hiding his cracked voice. Naruto jumped out of bed and went to open the door and to his surprise it was the girl with the light green hair. 

"Orihime?" He said confused, he thought it was one of his parents. The girl seemed very shy compared to when Naruto first saw her. Her face was flushed and she looked pale, she was clearly sick. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you Young Master, but I was hoping that maybe I could talk with you?" Orihime avoided direct eye contact. Naruto remembered something about Orihime being ill. 

"Aren't you supposed to be resting right now? And you seem to still have a fever." The blonde placed his hand on her forehead. He was right, she was burning up. Naruto removed his hand and Orihime felt a bit embarrassed. 

"Yes, but there's something I really wanted to say." She pleaded. Naruto had no problem with that and let her in. She was hesitant at first but he forced to come in and sit on the chair. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" 

Orihime was being quite shy, fidgeting her hands. "Um, I wanted to say that- were you crying?" He was stunned, he stared at her and her expression had changed. Before it was shy and now she was asking him with a serious face. 

"N-no! Not at all I was just tired and kept on rubbing my eyes, that's why there puffy." She pondered on it but letting it go.

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming. But what I wanted to say was that, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding when we first met." Naruto smiled, he thought that maybe it was something really serious. He was going to respond but she had more to say. "A-and, Hiroko was telling me how great her day was. She said that the Young Master was very kind and called her his friend, and she even told me that you defended me." 

She fidgeted even more. Naruto didn't expect that small action he took meant a lot to her. 

"It wasn't a big deal, I had initially thought that I was being troublesome. I just got here and I already start to order everyone around. I just didn't like the way they talked behind your back." 

"No! Not at all! You shouldn't feel sorry for giving orders, it's your right as the households Young Master!" She protested. Naruto chuckled. 

"Thank you, but I'm still very very new to this. I didn't understand I was different until 20 years ago. I hope that do good here with everyone, and you don't have to thank me for that.” He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

“What you said was right. It was my right as the households Young Master." He said cheerfully. "That includes protecting everyone that serves under me." 

This was probably the first moment that it felt like a true master-servant relationship. Orihime felt so very proud that she had such a wonderful Young Master. She couldn't ask for anyone better to serve. 

Orihime started to cough. "Are you ok? You shouldn't have came today, hurry back and rest." He told her as he walked over. She nodded and got up. "I'll help you walk." Naruto said having her hold his hand. 

"Thank you, I can walk back to my quarters myself." He reluctantly agreed and let her walk away biding him a farewell. He closed the door and sat back down. 

'I feel better? Kind of. I just hope I don't let anyone down.' 

——————————————— 

After there visit to Earth another day had passed. It was peaceful and fun; bonding with family, getting to know the servants and people better. Soon enough the received news that Emperor Yang had called the three for a private meeting. They all left to see him. 

Naruto expected for them to walk in to the throne room announced by the guards there. Instead the they just teleported there. It seemed that there was no need to do the extra trails and tribulations they just "poofed" inside. 

The Emperor sat on his throne resting his head on his hand as if he was expecting them to appear unannounced. It felt a bit like a deja vu for Naruto. Minato and Kushina bowed there heads, then the blonde followed along. 

"Greetings your Majesty." The emperor raised his hand and they rose too. 

"I see the whole family’s here." He said still slouching in his throne. Minato seemed to frown. "Kushina, it's been some time. How are you? Did you like your gift?" 

The red haired lady smiled. "I'm doing great, but a gift you say?" She says lifting your eyebrow in suspicion. 

"You say that as if you knew this would happen?" Minato continued. 

"Well I knew this would happen....eventually but don't focus on that. I have good news!" He said cheerfully. Naruto didn't know when to speak so he decided to let his parents do the talking. He thought that his parents must be of high ranking or close to him to be able to talk this freely. 

"And what would that be?" Minato inquired.   
"Before I tell you that, I want to know something." 

"That is?" Minato asked the crowned man like he was starting to annoy him. The Emperor was not dumb, he noticed it right away. He frowned.

"You know you should show some more respect, after all I am the Emperor." There was some clear tension in the air. Naruto didn't think they would have such a bad relationship.   
They acted pretty close, but now that he thought about it his father acted this way when they first met at the trail too. He was all cold and serious. He even left without letting him finish. He was colder when he was around the Emperor.

Did something happen between them? 

The blonde peaked over at his mother to see her acting normal. Compared to his dad she was formal and he was starting to give attitude. It was like this since they moment they got there. 

Minato sighed. "Fine, Your Majesty." You could hear the salt in his voice. "Could you please tell me what it is you want to know?" 

Looking at Hashirama, he seemed pleased. "How's my dear Mito? Is she well? She doesn't respond to any of my letters anymore." He sighed making a distressed face. "I'm starting to get worried." 

Minato wasn't to keen on having his time being wasted right now, so Kushina answered for him. "Mother's doing well. I'm sure she's just busy that's why she doesn't have the time to respond, I'm sure in the future she will." The Emperor pondered at her response. 

"Now can we know why we were called here?" The Emperor smiled. 

"Of course! The thing is that your son, Naruto, will be staying at the Yin palace for training." 

“WHAT?!” Minato yelled. All three of them were shocked. He would have to leave them again? He didn’t want that. “Your gonna take our son away after we just found him?! Are you-!” 

“Watch your mouth boy.” Quickly he backed off and shut his mouth. “Don’t cross the line here. I tolerated your behavior enough.” His voice was stern, it created a heavy atmosphere. It was dangerous for Minato to continue speaking to him like that, even Naruto could tell. Kushina had to step in again, giving him a look to keep quite, Minato gritted his teeth. 

“I apologize for his behavior, but with all do respect we just got our child back and suggesting to move him to the Yin palace. Of course it’s a immense honor for that to happen but is it necessary to do so.” She spoke intuitively, her ability to stay calm in this situation was amazing. Naruto felt useless, not being able to say something because of the fear that it might offend the Emperor and cause his family harm was to great. It was irritating. 

“I will accept the apology, and you’re right.” He paused and crossed his legs. Kushina smiled. “It’s not necessary, it’s mandatory.” 

He went on explaining in detail. “He has power of a god and he has now way of controlling it. He can loose control any minute. Who knows how much damage he could cause. Look at the time during the trail, he would’ve caused damage if he didn’t stop.” 

It was bitter but he was right. Naruto had no way of control his powers. He’s been lucky before but he doesn’t want that to happen again. “But-.” His mother tried to protest. 

“But nothing. He’s been given a once in eternity chance. He would train under the the Emperor of Yin himself. I’m doing you guys a favor.” 

Kushina couldn’t say anything he was right. They just didn’t want to loose her child again. Naruto knew what he had to do.

“I’ll go.” 

They all turned to the boy distressed. “What?”   
“Are you sure?”   
“You don’t have to.” 

His mother and father looked terrified of loosing him again he could see it. So he put on a smile and started to comfort them. 

“It’s ok, I think it’s great idea for me to go. I’ll be able to control myself and I’m sure it’s not gonna be forever.” He said gently. He turned to the Hashirama. 

“May I know how long I’ll be staying?” He asked formally.

“A year and a half, longer if you want to or if my brother offers.”   
“And during that time will I be able to meet with my parents?”   
“Of course, of course! I’m not cruel, ask his permission before leaving and you should be fine.” 

He turned back to his parents. “See it’ll be fine, a year will pass by before you know it. I’ll be back right here with both of you.” His words comforted them. Minato didn’t want this to happen, he still was if-y on it but he respected Naruto’s decision. 

“Fine.” He sighed. 

“Well, that settles it! Since we’re done here you may go.” That was all he had to say and the three left without a second thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some tea between Minato and Hashirama, I wonder what that’s about. Well I would know I’m the author. Also get ready for the main ship, we about to get our first dose of Madanaru next chapter. I be seeing y’all next time! Bye!
> 
> ~Zara


End file.
